Revolution
by A-ccentric
Summary: When Lucy's captured by a group of mercenary hunters, the guild learns of a mysterious anti-magic activist group aiming to put a stop to wizards at any means necessary. What will happen to Lucy and the other wizards? What is this mysterious group? And what are they planning? Will Fairy Tail survive the Revolution? -NaLu- Updates: Monday
1. Sacrifice

**I wrote this story out of the blue for about eight hours straight and finished it, unintended, but happy I did it. (It was probably me procrastinating revising for the Biology exam I have two days from now .) Anyway, here's a new story. The title for this still doesn't sit well with me, so if you think of a better one, give me a PM or Review to let me know!3**

* * *

Revolution  
Chapter one: Sacrifice

"Natsu!" Lucy screeched, the wind and rain blasting out behind her. The violent rage of the wind whipped her hair through the air and across her face as the storm howled in rage. Dirt, sticks, leaves blundered across the sky. Her legs spread out underneath her, trying to fight the wind attempting to drag her over the edge of the cliff beside her. Land cut off sharply as the face of a white cliff fell down into the crashing oceans.

Figures rustled through the trees like wolves stalking their prey from the shadows. Their dark hungry eyes illuminated with the smiles over their faces and the heavy weaponry in their hands; Crossbows, guns, throwing knives, swords, daggers. All were searching for them.

"Natsu, what do we do?" Lucy screamed in shock, looking down the face of the cliff with dread. Brown eyes flicked back to the group closing in with the same sense of fear. "There's not much time before they find us."

"I dunno!" Natsu shouted back, clutching his arm where the blood seeped through from the arrow that grazed him. His legs shook beneath his body, his face turned a pale white and his fingers shivered in the cold. Lucy lept to support him on one side, in fear that he might suddenly keel over. The arrow must have been poisoned; Lucy could tell by the faint pulse of his wrist beneath her finger tips.

"Happy, can you fly Natsu off this cliff?" Lucy yelled, turning to the cat pressed against her calves as support against the winds.

"The wind's strong, but maybe. What about you?" The blue feline called back, his dark eyes looking up at Lucy and then slowly back at the even closer group.

"I won't leave you, Luce." Natsu wheezed heavily, but his black eyes showed his strong defiant will. They fell on top the blonde, making her feel guilty for ever mentioning it. And yet, the idea still held its own in her mind. Natsu was getting worse by the minute, with his pupils growing bigger and bigger as if it would consume the faintly lighter onyx color of his eyes. Natsu was in dire need of help; If she could just get him to Wendy, she would be able to stop the poison in his body. If she left it too long because of her, she couldn't be sure she would make it in time.

As if triggered by her thoughts, Natsu's legs suddenly gave way and he collapsed to his knees unconscious, only kept upwards by Lucy's arms. "Natsu!" Lucy squealed in shock. Happy quickly lept up to her side, holding him upwards.

"Natsu!" Happy cried.

"Dammit, Natsu can't hold on much longer." Lucy snapped, her eyes flicking back to the people no more than ten maybe twenty yards away from them, moving through the trees to the clearing with a perfect spot for shooting them.

"What can we do?" Happy cried. Lucy paused for a moment, looking at Natsu's face in deep thought. Finally, she whipped around to the cat with eyes like brown fire, and an intensity just as strong.

"Take him." Lucy said sharply. "Take him to Wendy."

"But Natsu said-" Happy countered in surprise.

"I know," Lucy replied, with a painful smile on her face. She turned back to the dragon slayer and it softened into a sort of sympathetic wisp of a smile. "I know Natsu doesn't want to leave me here. But if he dies, won't he be leaving me anyway?" Lucy countered, pressing a hand gently to the onyx dragon slayer's face.

"Lucy..." Happy whimpered. His face turned painfully back to the dragon slayers, and a strong wave of emotion suddenly hit him. Tears rolled down his eyes and the stubborn dragon slayer's will took control of him. "I don't want to." Happy snapped.

"What?" Lucy exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't want to." The cat repeated.

"Hap-" Lucy went to speak, in the soft convincing tone she could always somehow muster even in the worst of situations. But Happy didn't want to hear it.

"I don't want to leave you. Natsu said he won't leave you, so I won't take him. If you get captured in return for saving him, he'll hate me. So I won't leave you." Happy defied, his dark eyes staring straight at the stunned blonde's face. Sharp canines bit into his lip, willing himself not to cry. Unfortunately, his eyes betrayed him. They slipped over to the dragon slayer laid slumped against the blonde girl's shoulder and his pale face contorted in the pain of his heavy breathing.

"Happy..." Lucy whispered, catching the cat into her free arm. Drops of water, distinctly not the rain, fell on top the top of his fur as he heard the sniffle of Lucy's breath against his head. With that, all the emotion washed out of him like the tide below them. His tears streamed down his fur cheeks as his voice bawled out with the fright finally released from inside of him. Small paws balled up Lucy's torn and shredded shirt into tight fists, pulling himself closer to his warmth.

They stayed like that for a few seconds, before Lucy's arm finally relaxed. She drew the cat away from herself, and said nothing. Happy watched with big puffy eyes as she careful tilted the dragon slayer's torso away and leant him cautiously against a tree by the cliff edge. Slowly, she rose from her knees to a crouch, keeping one hand against the floor for balance against the pressing winds. "Take care of him okay?" Lucy grinned, and began to rise. For a second she hesitated, and looking from Natsu to the cats confused face. And in that last second, she saw the realization and pain dawn on the cat's blue, innocent face.

Before he could utter a word, she was gone. "LUCY!" Happy cried after her, but her only caught her blonde hair disappearing into the trees. His wings sprouted from behind him, ready to chase after her, but all he heard was the crash of a gun shot. It froze him in place with so much shock, that he couldn't find the will to step forwards. Happy's wide eyes looked into the dense scattering of tree in horror, almost to the brink of terror in the spot he couldn't move from. There was nothing he could do to think. His mind went blank. His heart fell to the bottom of his stomach like a dead bird shot out of the sky.

"There's some more over here!" A voice bellowed through the woodlands. Happy's eyes snapped on top of the man looking at them, and then they fell heavily on top of the black iron crossbow shifting with anticipating in his palms.

Happy didn't think anymore, he just ran to the dragon slayer's side, his wings opening out wider against the wind. The fabric of Natsu's shift was wrapped up in paws, and he caught the current of the air. "FULL SPEED!" Happy cried, and burst into the air against the pull of the wind. And then they were gone.

"Romeo, Wendy," Mira called, summoning both kids. They walked up to the bar together, and got orders quickly from the bar made to make sure all the windows were shut. "There's a storm coming soon." Mira explained.

"Hey Mira, when are those idiots getting back yet, we've been waiting here for ages." Gray groaned, rocking his glass back and forth on the bar top.

"They should have been back a while ago, it was only to check up on the criteria of a job posted for Elfman and Lisanna since they were both busy." Mira explained, polishing a glass with a worn old cloth.

"They're probably just eating something and are on their way back now." Erza added, holding a fork in hand.

"Well, I hope their careful." Levy inputted, overhearing the conversation and feeling a sense of concern. She brushed her wave blue hair from over her shoulder, readjusted her headband and then finally took up the last remaining seat by the bar.

"You mean those assault cases?" Gray asked, deciding to take a mouthful of his drink. Ice cubes clinked against the glass when he set it back down again.

"Yeah, I heard they're specifically attacking wizards." Levy explained nervously, constantly shifting uncomfortably on her chair.

"Is this why you're looking so nervous?" Mira asked. Levy flinched a bit, and looked down feeling slightly ashamed. Mira stopped polishing, setting down the glass and giving the girl a consoling smile. "I'm sure they'll be fine."

"I hope so. It's just-" Levy hesitated. "I have a bad feeling."

"Levy's instincts aren't something to joke about." Gray commented, beginning to feel the nervous energy prickling on his skin.

"It is kind of weird." Erza finally spoke up, remaining strangely quiet throughout most of the conversation.

"What is?" Gray pressed quickly, setting down his drink further away from him.

"Well, I've heard of these assaults happening in nearly every guild in all of Fiore, except not one of us here have come across any people of the sort." Erza commented. "Not yet anyway."

"Don't say anything so ominous." Gray scolded irritably, reaching for his drink again. His hand stopped halfway and he looked at it curiously before retracting it back.

"So, what happened to these wizards?" Mira asked concerning.

"Well, not much has been released. I heard the government was involved." Levy added in more detail.

"The government? What would those guys be doing checking up on wizards?" Erza asked with a curious but confused expression. She hadn't known the government to be too interested in wizard's business; That was more for the guild leaders and the magic council.

"I don't know much else. In fact, all we really know is of the attacks. Nothing else." Levy thought suspiciously.

"Jeez, what's taking those guys so long!" Gray snapped bitterly, rising up from his chair quick enough to make Levy and Mira flinch.

"They'll be fine. They're probably right behind the door." Mira joked, trying to cheer up Gray who seemed to be agitated from the previous conversation. Even the white-haired girl had to admit she was feeling a little dread beginning to rise in her stomach, but it was probably nothing, just mindless thinking.

"They better be." Gray began to rant. "If they're taking their time, leisurely eating, while keeping us waiting her for a job, I'm gonna hit that bas-"

Before the ice mage could finish what he was saying, the guild doors burst open with a cry of thunder. Light died quickly into darkness as the guild lights blew out with the wind, and all the eyes turned to the doorway.

Rain washed over the two figures in the doorway, with thunder rippling behind them. Everyone sat in silence, as their stunned faces looked forward-looking at the strange figures. Light cut through the sky behind them, illuminating the wet pink hair and blue fur.

"NATSU! HAPPY!" Mira cried in fright. Everyone woke up as their eyes adjusted, recognising the people before them. Happy wings dissolved into the air as the feline and the dragon slayer collapsed against the wooden floor. Light blew up around the guild as the lanterns were re-lit and people came flooding through to the guild doors.

"Natsu! Wake up!" Erza called, rolling the dragon slayer over. Blood leaked steadily from his arm into a small puddle smudges across the wooden floor. Wendy had already spotted it, and her hands were in place above the wound. A second after she started, a startled look crossed her face.

"What is it?" Carla asked worryingly.

"It's...poison." Wendy explained. "This cut must have been from something toxic."

"You can get it out, right?" Gray pressed, kneeling beside the unconscious dragon slayer. Dark pink hair was plastered against his pale white face. Hot heavy breaths whispered from the dragon slayer's lips. His face contorted into pain with a lack of strength from his muscles.

"I can get it out but...did Happy get cut anywhere?" Wendy asked.

"Happy, Happy, are you okay?" Lisanna called, scooping the cat into his arms. He was drenched liked a drowned rat, and blood stains over his fur.

"Lisanna!" Gray called urgently over Erza's shoulder. "Is Happy cut anywhere?"

Lisanna looked over to Gray and then back down to the cat. Quickly she scanned his body where there was blood on his fur, but reluctantly found no signs of any cuts. "I don't think so!" She called back over.

"She said she can't see any cuts." Gray relayed, turning back to the blue haired mage.

"Alright." Wendy nodded with a strained look on her face. "I'll take a look in a minute anyway."

"Is he going to be alright?" Romeo asked over her shoulder. Wendy went to say something, but hesitated and seemed to change what she wanted to say.

"I can't get this poison out by my healing magic." Wendy explained.

"You can't heal him?" Romeo exclaimed, catching everyone's attention.

"I can. It seems to react to his magic so I'll have to use my air magic to separate the poison from the blood and pull it out." Wendy explained, relieving everyone. "Can you get two towels please? And Gray, fetch me a bowl, a bit of elastic rope and a wet flannel."

Gray got up first, and disappeared into the kitchen. Romeo nodded quickly and ran as fast as he could to go fetch some more. There were already a few as people quickly tried working to dry the two boys and warm them up. Macao was also trying to use his fire magic to generate a slow build up of heat to slowly warm them up. His son returned quickly carrying two red towels, one medium size one, and one small. Gray came back a second later carrying a large bowl, a wet blue flannel and a piece of rope they would use to tie up the food bags, which was also elastic.

They placed each piece before Wendy, and the girl dropped her hands. The medium towel was passed to Erza to put under his head as Gray and Romeo worked to turn the boy on top of his side so he wouldn't swallow his own tongue. Wendy tied the elastic rope around the dragon slayer's injured forearm, resting it on top the small towel and Carla set the bowl by the healing mage's side. Finally, Gray was handed the flannel. "Put it in his mouth or else he'll bite his tongue." Wendy instructed. "Gajeel, Gray, Erza and Romeo, I'll need you to keep him pinned down. And don't use your magic, it'll only attract the poison."

"Why?" Gray asked, but was already proceeding to rest his weight on top Natsu's shoulders.

"Because this is going to hurt." Wendy replied coldly, and moved her hands over his arm. "Ready?"

They nodded. Blue light began to burn from the girl's hands as she began to work her magic. At first the boy seemed relatively still. But when Gray saw the blood from his wound begin to increase, he began to move. It was sudden and everyone was caught off guard in surprise. His body convulsed like a beached whale, shaking violently as if trying to break free.

Gray was thrown back in shock, staring at the extent of his fight in surprise. "Keep him pinned down!" Wendy ordered harshly, bringing Gray back. All of the other guys were caught up too but instantly threw themselves on top of the dragon slayer at her words. It was a struggle keeping him pinned down with the constant fighting and cries of pain from behind his mouth. The flannel had piercing holes from where his sharp canines had already pierced through the tough fabric. Water leached out from the flannel, seeping down over his lips into a puddle on the floor. Erza kept his head as steady as she could in her arms as he constantly tried bashing it against the floor.

Everyone else just watched on in horror at the terrifying scene in front of them.

It went on for hours and hours as people found themselves escaping into the kitchen, or the infirmary to try to keep their sanity. Darkness had fallen and the storm still raged on the other side of the lantern lit windows. Most of the women had found themselves upstairs with Happy, trying to coax him awake. They didn't want to wake him after such an event just to hear the cries of his best friend from downstairs, but there was one question that needed an urgent answer; where was Lucy?

* * *

**So what's going to happen to Lucy? Will they find her? Who took her? Find out in the next chapter. **

* * *

**Next Sunday; The First Words**  
** Fairy Tail gets news from an old friend who came to visit, but is it good or is it bad?**

* * *

******Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes! 3**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	2. The First Words

**Welcome back for a second chapter of Revolution! I want to thank you guys for everything you've said about my stories so far, and hope for you guys to continue to read this story and like it. **

* * *

Revolution  
Chapter 2; First Words

The screams finally came to a stop after five consecutive hours. They had drowned out the painful screams and barely noticed when they had stopped. It only occurred to them once they saw Laxus carrying to dragon slayer up to the infirmary where he laid him down in the bed. At once, the infirmary temp-nurses quickly wrapped him up to the sheets. Lisanna quickly took the seat besides his bed with a water bowl and a wet flannel she placed on his head. Levy and Mira brought the towels and began wiping the dry sweat off his skin and Cana and Juvia cleared up the blood on his skin while the other girls were kept constantly looking after Happy.

Laxus left them to it and came back down into the guild hall were the other men were assembled, along with Erza. The creak of the infirmary door echoed throughout the silent hall as the rest of the Natsu curing team began clearing up. Wendy carried to bucket of blue tinted blood and Gray carried the towels with Erza as Romeo was finishing whipping the floor clean of any red stains. Once he finished, he disappeared into the kitchen before returning with everyone else.

Everyone but Mira and Lisanna returned to the guildhall after settling Natsu and Happy, and took their seats among the rest of the worried mages.

"How is he?" Macao asked firstly, looking up at the blue haired girl from a tired slump on the floor against one of the booths. Wakabe sat beside him, fiddling with an unlit pipe as everyone else looked at Wendy.

"It was harder to separate the blood from the poison as I would have liked, so he ended up losing a lot of blood, but not enough to be life threatening. I got all the poison out, so he should wake up in a little while." Wendy explained.

"Thank you Wendy." Makarov smiled softly. "Will you and Romeo go keep an eye on them for me please?"

"Sure," Wendy nodded escaping up the stairs with the other young mage before the two silver haired sisters descended after them.

"Do we know anything about the location of Lucy yet?" Makarov asked again as Mira and Lisanna sat in a booth besides Elfman.

"Cana tried a locator spell on her magic signal but we couldn't seem to find her and no one has been in contact yet." Juvia replied.

"I did a search of the city and I can't read her magic anywhere either." Freed added.

"Some people went out a search as well but found nothing." Wakabe included as well, running a hand through the damp strands of his hair.

"For all we know, Lucy could have been hit with the same thing Natsu had." Laxus commented bitterly, feeling tired and irritated.

"You mean she could be stuck unconscious in some dark alley way in this storm where we can't find her." Gray added quietly. After everything with Natsu, Gray had been worryingly quiet. Dark circles hung under his eyes on his lax expression, showing exhaustion all over his face. The mage wasn't trying to sound bitter, or give any hint to his feelings at all in what he said. And everyone just quietly accepted the dreaded feeling that knew he could be telling the truth.

The guild doors creaked open and all eyes went back to it. The earlier shock sent them instantly jumping up from their seats, expecting someone else to collapse through the doorway. But it was Levy who made their hearts bound in hope instead when she expectantly cried out "LUCY!"

For a second, they expected her to come bounding into the door completely okay. But it wasn't her.

A tall man with short brown hair, a long white cloak and a crossed scar running over his left cheek stood in the doorway instead. Besides him, stood a taller man with long black hair and glasses, wearing the same white coat. They quickly came in, closing the door behind them. They were wet through but all they did was take off their wet cloaks, setting them quietly by the door.

"Dranbolt. Other guys name" Makarov spoke curtly instead.

"It's been a while, Master." Dranbolt spoke softly, but his tone already indicated that he knew everything.

"If it's you here Dranbolt, I can understand why no one knew much on these wizard assault cases." Erza spoke suggestively. "I suppose your magic to rewrite memories comes in handy again."

"It's not exactly rewriting memories, but the point you're making it right." Dranbolt replied half-heartedly.

"It's only been a few hours and you already knew." Gray added, his eyes falling dully on the mage, who could only look back sympathetically.

"I contacted them." Makarov interjected. Everyone turned to look at the small man in surprise. He sat on the bar top, with eyes darkly masked with irritation and anger. His eyes looked on as civil as he could manage at the two government officials. "Someone's attacking wizards. And that someone attacked three of my own. And now one's missing. I want to know what the hell is going on and it seems like the government popping up in all these rumours might have something to tell me."

"You're right." Lahar replied with the same vigilant, but business-like air around him. His calm, almost calculating tone was probably a good thing when talking to all the high strung wizards in front of him. "Although you might not like what you hear."

"I'll listen to anything if it's going to help me get my kid back." Makarov convicted himself, followed by a crowd of intense eyes agreeing to the same thing.

"Alright, we've needed to forgive you for what happened seven years ago anyhow, so we'll tell you all we know." Dranbolt nodded, pulling up a seat into the crowd with Lahar already settling into his own.

Lahar began. "First of all, we know what poison was used on Natsu. It's a new drug used to paralyse the body and your magic using ability. It's used from a rare and unknown plant thought to be extinct. Naturally, it's unharmful to humans. But if the leaves and roots are mixed together, along with a few other chemicals, it becomes quite toxic. Although it makes the body incapable of movement, and incapable of using magic, it won't kill. It also has no long term affects if removed in time."

"And if it's not removed in time?" Cana dared to ask, thinking horribly back to Gray's earlier statement.

"Nothing permanent." Lahar added. "Although the person will be in excruciating amount of pain, paralysed and unable to use magic until it's removed. We've made a cure but it's not as effective as your air dragon slayer's magic so I've heard. Ours takes almost two weeks to rid the system of the drug."

Everyone seemed to look a little relieved, but at the same time the news also inspired growing concern.

"And what can you tell us about this guy that's attacking these wizards?" Laxus asked, leaning up against one of the guild columns.

"I can tell you one thing straight away." Lahar said knowingly.

"Which is?" Gray pressed, turning around in his seat for a better view of the guy's impervious poker face.

"That it isn't just one guy." Lahar replied.

"What do you mean?" Gajeel growled irritatingly, feeling that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear.

"An anti-magic activist group we thought we extinguished resurfaced. They call themselves the 'Red Church'. The followers call themselves the 'Exorcists' doing God's work to be rid the world of the sins of magic. The man at the top as the most power; they call him the 'Saint' and just like our own churches pope, whatever he says, goes. On the outside they're simply a campaigning group against the practice of magic and witchcraft and exercise their right to public speaking." Dranbolt explained. "On the inside..."

Dranbolt fell quiet, feeling the heavy pressure of his words that were about to befall his old unofficial guild mates.

"...they're infamous for wizard-hunting." Lahar finished coldly.

A dark and cold silence fell over all of them. Only the faint sounds of cogs clicking could be heard turning in each of their heads to the same conclusions. Nothing was said as they slowly thought, until Levy finally spoke.

"They're...murdering wizards." It was only a whisper, but her emotion spoke louder and clearer to everyone. Dranbolt quickly intervened, desperate not to let their thoughts get too far ahead.

"There have been no cases of wizards being murdered. All of the cases where wizards have gone missing have just been kidnappings. They kidnap their victims and try to converge them to their side, and stop the practice of their magic." He explained.

"So what happened to the kidnapped ones in the end? Did they let them go when they said no?" Erza suggested.

"The thing is," Lahar answered. "None of them have said no."

"What? They all just agreed to not use magic anymore?" Gray exclaimed, almost launching out of his seat in shock.

"The one's we were able to speak to were genuinely convinced by the leader and immediately withdrew from their guilds and-" Dranbolt began explaining before Laxus cut him shut.

"The one you were 'able' to speak to. What do you mean by 'able to'? What about the ones you're not able to?" He spotted.

Dranbolt sat quietly, withdrawn back into his chair and Lahar took up the microphone again. "They're still missing."

The drop of their faces was painful to watch as their faces grew darker once more. They were just giving them bad news after bad news, and the hope the eyes was slowly getting smothered out.

"Is there any way we can find this group?" Freed asked.

"I would be surprised if you can. They're constantly moving around with an evolving complex tree structure, so it's near to impossible to infiltrate and even the members keep secret about it. No one knows where there base is and every time we think we find one, they're gone." Dranbolt renounced bitterly.

"So we have no leads where to find Lucy," The ice mage ranted, jumping up from his chair again. "Or if she's even been captured, or even alive!" Gray concluded with rage. "She could be waiting for us and we can do nothing!" His anger was like a pot boiling over as he began marched back and forth across the room looking for somewhere to place his anger but finding nothing making his frustrations burn up more. Finally he switched, his fist lurched forward with all the force he could muster and collided against the stone wall. The wall wailed in pain as cracks drove like ice outwards from the fist like crater from his red and bloody fist. "DAMMIT!" He screamed, raising his other fist.

Just before it came back down, Erza was stood behind him, catching his wrist in his gauntlet. Gray looked back over his shoulder, with a face looking completely and utterly broken. Erza's face turned in pain as she slowly shook her head from side to side. "Dammit..." Gray choked, his eyes squeezing shut it frustration. His eyes fell on the rest of the guild mates looking at him painfully, with horribly upset and sad faces. Gray broke free of Erza's grip, charged to the other end of the guild before swinging the doors open and unhesistantly escaping into the loud storm.

Erza looked concerningly at the door, and then back to the clustered mages. Juvia was almost at the guild doors before anyone could ask her. They opened and exposed the howling thunder as she slipped out and closed them behind her.

"I suggest no one goes out alone, especially since it seems they might be targeting your guild next." Lahar recommended.

"Then we'll make that a rule now. No one goes out alone." Makarov ordered. "I don't want anyone else going missing."

"But what about Lucy?" Levy whimpered softly, her eyes like fragile glass against her pale worried face.

"We'll find her." Makarov reassured the girl. "As long as she's a part of our guild, we'll bring her back!"

Sudden cheers rose up throughout the room as determination flocked into the mages. A single hand rose at first, with their index finger upwards. Seconds later there was a flood of hands in the sky as everyone declared their willingness to protect their guild mates, and find Lucy no matter what.

The crash of the infirmary door caught everyone's attention. "Happy's awake!" Romeo yelled excitedly from the stairs. Everyone leapt up from their chairs and raced as fast as they could up the stairs and into the door.

"Happy, are you okay?" Lisanna asked first, rushing to the little blue cats side. She stroked a hand gently through his fur as he slowly looked up at her. His face was cold and expressionless as his eyes moved across each and every one of them.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy mumbled faintly through a hoarse throat.

"He's right over there." Lisanna directed his black eyes over to the sleeping dragon slayer calmly on the infirmary bed, breathing softly as he slept.

"Oh," Happy sighed in relief. "We managed to get away...good."

"Happy," Mirajane approached gently, crouching next to the bed, facing the small cat in the eye. Happy turned towards her with a vague acknowledgement that he understood her. "Do you know where Lucy is?"

"Lucy?" Happy uttered. For a while, he continued to stare at Mirajane's face before turning his chin in on himself, holding his chin in thought. A strained expression crossed his small face as he thought back to what happened. "We were on the cliff...but Natsu was poisoned, and Lucy wanted to save him...and-" Happy's voice cut off. His small body frozen stiff, his black eyes staring at the ground. A silence rested over the rest of the guild mates as they watch with a sick sense of dread. Slowly, small tears beaded in the cat's eyes and rolled quietly down over his fur. Happy didn't say anything more for a long while, and each of everyone's fears slowly dawned onto them. They found themselves stuck to their spots, still staring at the cat, waiting for him to reveal their last picture. "A gunshot...there was a gunshot..."The cat whispered.

Levy's wail broke through the silence, as she collapsed to her knees. The crowd of mages spread back from the girl, just staring at her in shock. "Lu- Lu- Lucy's...dead?" Levy cried into her hands as the tears began overflowing from her face. Gajeel silently went to her side, pulling the weak girl to his chest and said nothing.

Suddenly, more people broke out into grief, collapsing onto the floor, attempting to flee or just stood quietly staring. Other's moved to comfort or chase the ones who had left, holding them quietly. No one said another word. They just quietly watched as everyone around them fell into a state of shock and grief.

"Stop crying." Another voice sharply snapped from the doorway. Eyes darted around to the drench dark-haired ice mage in the doorway. Erza stood behind him with long red hair plastered to the edges of her face. Gray's eyes looked dark but controlled as he look over each other guild members with shame. Then his eyes fell onto the blue cat and he marched straight towards him, unhesitant moving guild members out of his way.

"Happy." He said, standing over the blue cat. Happy looked up with big eyes at the ice mage. "Did you see Lucy when you heard the gun shot?" Happy shook his head. "Did you see Lucy actually get shot?" Happy shook his head again. "Did you see Lucy die?" Once again, Happy shook his head. "Then none of you have any right to start crying. You're shameful thinking Lucy, one of us, would go and die so easily. We're Fairy Tail for Christ sake. Have faith in her. She'll come back to us alive. I know it."

Eyes fell guiltily onto the floor, the shame of Gray's words hitting them in the stomach like a punch into the chest. How could they believe Lucy was dead so easily? Gray was right. She was a member of Fairy Tail. If there's no proof she's gone, then they'll find her no matter what.

"Instead of standing around crying and feeling sorry for yourself, we should be finding Lucy. Spells, witnesses, research. Go do something or you're not helping her at all!" Gray barked, and everyone immediately nodded with determination, filtering out the door.

Makarov stayed behind, stood on the edge of the cat's bed beside the young dark-haired mage. "You could make a good Guild Master one day, Gray." Makarov complimented softly. Gray just quietly shook his head.

"I just know that Lucy would be mad if we gave up on her so easily. I was almost ready to go myself." Gray replied softly, watching the last of their mages disappear out of the door.

"What changed?" Makarov asked curiously, stealing a glance at the red-haired mage waiting in the doorway.

"You could say someone beat some words into me." Gray shrugged, and moved through the door past Erza. Her small dark eyes caught the Master's gaze, and she gave a curt nod before following Gray into the guildhall.

Maybe it wasn't just Gray who might take his seat...

"I don't know what it is, but there's no reading on her magic anywhere." Cana grumbled bitterly, tossing another useless card against the table.

"Then stop looking for her magic. There's that poison out there, right?" Gray replied with a demeaning tone. "Go actually look for her. Send search parties out in teams of three just in case and go find her." Gray announced. "Erza, will you set up the teams. Lisanna's talking to Happy, trying to get the details out of them. Cana, give everyone a card so their all contactable. If you find anything, contact everyone else, okay?"

"AYE SIR!" Everyone yelled dispersing around Erza as the ice mage raced up the stairs.

"Dranbolt, Lahar, do you have any leads on the 'Red Church'?" Gray asked, coming into the guild infirmary where the Master, Lisanna, Happy, Natsu and the other two government officials remained.

"There are a few places we have listed down." Dranbolt replied, pulling out a pen and notepad, writing down a list of names of places. "Here" He handed the paper to Gray, but it was almost immediately taken out of his hand.

Laxus stood over him, looking specutively at the list. "Laxus..." Gray turned on him.

"My team will take this, you stay here." Laxus ordered, without looking over the paper. His big coat and hood swept around his neck and moved to the guild door.

"See if you can find anything of help or if there's any indication of Lucy being there." Gray advised. "Just don't go in or-"

"I get it." Laxus cut him off, waving a hand in dismissal. "Just have a look right, and don't do anything stupid?" He remarked over his shoulder before disappearing behind the door where his team waited to fall in line behind him.

Erza appeared shortly after him and turned to Gray with a nod, saying how she allocated the teams and where she sent them. "Cana's downstairs, controlling the team's information and contacts, with a few other who are staying behind for research with Levy." Erza informed, hanging a towel around her shoulders. She threw one to Gray as he sat down in an empty seat beside an unoccupied bed.

"All we can do now is wait." Makarov sighed, resting on the bed.

"I'm sorry," Happy whimpered. Their eyes turned to the cat sat silently besides Lisanna. "I let Lucy go...I said I wouldn't leave her...but I did and now this has happened."

"We don't know if anything's happened at all yet, Happy." Lisanna consoled the cat.

"Besides," Gray cut in, with a lazy roll of his head resting against the back of the chair. "I bet it was Lucy who left you right? She told you to go?"

The cat nodded silently, with no trace of reassurance or guild leaving his face.

"That's just like her." Gray sighed heavily, dragging a hand down his face. "Don't worry, we'll find her. If not, I'm sure she'll come running through those guild doors any second to shout at us for not finding her sooner." Gray chuckled half-heartedly.

"But what do we tell Natsu?" Dranbolt pointed out, settling into his own chair.

"We'll figure that out when he wakes up." Makarov suggested. "Let's just hope we find Lucy before he does."

* * *

**Next Sunday; Painful Recollections  
As Happy recalls the events to the guild members before what happened to the terrifying event, how will they react? Will they find Lucy before Natsu wakes up?**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	3. Painful Recollections

Revolution

Chapter 3: Painful Recollections

"This is the first time I've heard of there being any witness to the attack, besides the converted ones." Lahar added spectutively, his eyes falling on top of the cat. "If you don't mind, could you tell me what actually happened?"

Happy nodded softly, taking a sip of the glass of water Lisanna offered. She sat comfortingly besides him, stroking his fur softly as he cleared his throat. "We were just supposed to be doing a check-up on a job for a favor for Mirajane..."

"Lucy!" Natsu grumbled grumpily.

"What is it now?" Lucy sighed, readjusting her bag on her shoulders. She wore a plain white tee and three-quarter length jeans around her hips as the summer heat warmed against her skin. Trees rustled in the warm evening breeze as the sun was slipping down towards the horizon with the faint humidity in the air that told them of the storm coming above them. They had been walking through the tree for a while, where a house stayed. Inside, they were supposed to be meeting the owner who had put up a job but missed out a few detailed bits of information, for example the jewels one had to pay.

"I'm bored." Natsu whined.

"Yeah, well I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you." The girl sarcastically replied. She couldn't blame Natsu for acting as he did. After all, she did drag him along with her after she heard stories about monsters and children going missing in the same woods they were walking through. But after two hours of getting to know the woods, it was kind of peaceful with beautifully tall oak trees.

"I'm Happy." Happy played a long, winding Natsu up playful. The dragon slayer just gave him a sharp scowl, and continued to pick up sticks and whip them against tree trunks until they shattered into several pieces.

"Where is this house?" Lucy exclaimed in frustration. She was getting tired and irritable and there was still not house to be found. "We should just head back and tell Mira to cancel the job application."

"That's mean Lucy." Happy scolded.

"Yeah, from the sounds of it, this person is having a hard time." Natsu added. "Being harassed by monsters and such can be hard for normal people."

"Now you're just sounding arrogant." Lucy bit back sourly.

"No I'm not." Natsu proclaimed. "I'm just super strong is all, and that person's probably just weak. But its okay, if it's just a few monsters, I'll beat them to a pulp."

"Natsu, you just contradicted yourself." Happy commented.

"Anyway," Lucy cut in. "We're not here to do the job. We're just supposed to be finding some extra information about it for someone else to do."

"Well while we're here, why not do the job?" Natsu shrugged. "I could do with a work out." The dragon slayer began stretching as he walked, doing lunges and such as if he was about to go swimming or something or other.

"Natsu." Lucy grumbled. Just as she did, she caught something in the corner of her eye. It was a small brown log cabin hidden by a dense cluster of trees. "There it is!" She squealed excitedly. Natsu perked up instantly, and followed Lucy as she sped up to reach the house.

Lucy cheerfully knocked against the wooden door and waited for it to open. But it never did. Lucy knocked and knocked again, growing more and more frustrated with every following silence.

"Maybe they're out." Happy suggested.

"They better not be!" Lucy hissed and continued to bang on the door. "I didn't walk through a forest for two hours for nothing."

"Um...Lucy." Natsu tried to cut in, but Lucy was already too mad.

"It's too dangerous to go near her now Natsu..." Happy spoke consolingly, resting a hand on his shoulder. Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Maybe if I just..." Lucy grinned, reaching for the door handle. Before her fingers could, the door creaked open. Natsu, Happy and Lucy all froze as they stared bewildered at the door.

"Lucy! Breaking in is a crime." Happy gasped dramatically.

"I didn't open it!" Lucy protested, turning around to scowl at the cat. As she did, the door creaked open further. Something glinted in the spilling sunlight in the dragon slayer's eyes as the door creaked open.

"Is someone the-" Lucy began to speak.

"LUCY DUCK!" Natsu snapped, diving forwards. The door swung open and Natsu tackled the girl to the ground. Arrows whistled passed their ears and brushed their skin as they crashed against the floor.

Natsu hissed sharply, quickly leaping up from the girl. Flames burst through around his hands like gloves of fire, dark eyes shooting around in awareness.

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy cried, zooming quickly towards Lucy who was picking herself quickly up from the ground. She had her hand resting on her keys and whip at her sides.

"What the hell was that?" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes darting to the door. A mechanical weapon with empty arrow slots sat in the doorway. It was triggered as the door opened, but Lucy remembered she didn't open it. But then who-

The crash of a gunshot echoed in the woods as dirt tore up at the mage's feet. "A- A gun!" Lucy exclaimed. Bullets hammered into the ground inches from their feet. Natsu and Lucy scattered backwards away from the bullets and the cabin. By the time they were back to back with the trees, the cabin door swung open again.

People began to pour out of the doors, turning on the wizards. In their hands they held weapons, freshly sharpened and pointing at them; Crossbows, guns, throwing knives, swords, and daggers. "What's going on?" Lucy exclaimed, watching the weapons fearfully.

"Who are you?" Natsu growled, his flames bursting a little brighter.

"We're here to save you!" One of them cried with a happy cheer.

"See!" Another one exclaimed, their finger pointing towards Natsu. "You're already beginning to be purged."

"What do you-" Natsu began, but then his eyes fell onto his flames. "What the-" The roared flames on his hands began to flicker and sway, their lit growing dimmer and dimmer until it was almost completely gone.

"Natsu, your flames!" Lucy shouted in surprise, staring at his bare hands. The dragon slayer tried and tried again to summon his magic, but he couldn't. "What did you do to him?" Lucy screamed, her hand moving to swipe a key from her belt.

A sharp whistle whizzed past her as the arrow skimmed her waist. It crashed into her keys and they flew off. Her keys were gone. Before she could reach to retrieve them, one of the people had already swiped the arrow and keys from where the arrow had landed. Lucy looked up and saw the empty bow in the hands of a man perched in the tree. He gave her a soft grin of satisfaction. There wasn't just the one of him, there were many of them crouched in the trees, stalking them from above.

"W- W- What's going on?" Lucy whimpered, feeling a sick sensation of fear boiling up in her throat.

"I don't know..." Natsu uttered, his face beginning to turn pale. Lucy only just noticed the hand pressed against his arm. Red liquid seeped through his fingers as his body swayed from side to side. He must have been cut when he was protecting her from the arrows. They needed to get away or else it was going to take a turn for a worse. With no magic, it would be impossible to fight all those guys at once. They needed to retreat.

Lucy thought of a quick diversion, and casted her whip against the ground. The leather cut across the top of the soil, sending it scattering into the air. Dirt rose up like a smoke bomb, breaking the line of sight for even the ones in the trees.

"Quick Natsu." Lucy called, catching the slayer by the arm and darting out through the trees.

Rain began to splash through the canopy as a shower rapidly poured from the sky. Black clouds clotted over the summer blue skies and the crash of thunder echoed with the howl of the hunters. Their prey scattered through the dense, inhabited trees, desperately looking for a way to escape.

"What can we do Lucy?" Happy cried. "It took us two hours to get here, there's no way we can make a quick escape!" The cat shouted in panic.

"I know, I know." Lucy whined, dragging the wet hair from out of her face. Natsu tried his best to run besides them but was significantly slowing down compared to his usual standard. He was still fast, but Lucy was already worrying about the rate of his body. Was it his magic that was affecting him or was it something else.

"They went this way!" A voice called out in the distant with a rallied cheer behind him. Trees rustled in the wind ominously as the sounds of high branches snapping echoed around them. Lucy was struggling to define which humans were or which the storm was.

"There a clearing!" Lucy shouted, seeing a break in the woods. They turned and headed straight for it. Lucy broke out first, feeling haven away from the tree tops that came to an almost instant stop. "Stop!" Lucy squealed, as Natsu almost flew straight off the cliff edge. Happy caught him and dragged him back before he was able to fall.

"Dammit, we're stuck!" Lucy snapped.

"Can't we just go back?" Happy suggested.

"No, look." Natsu growled. Dark figures were already lining up in the distance with a line that they wouldn't be able to break through while they were carrying long ranged weapons. Natsu staggered forwards, almost dropping over.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted in shock. Natsu regained himself and stood forwards looking on. "Natsu, what do we do?"

Happy fell silent, and looked at the guild members who silently listened. "And you know the rest." He added quietly, taking a final drink from his glass. Lisanna relieved him of it and set it on the bedside table.

"I see." Lahar spoke hesitantly.

"Thank you for telling us, Happy." Dranbolt smiled thankfully, but his face fell quickly after.

"They were ambushed...So there really are people targeting wizards." Gray commented. "I mean, I knew there were people who didn't like magic, but...it's still hard to take in."

"It's scary to think how they've already managed to find ways to stop our magic." Lisanna added.

Just as Erza was about to speak, a harsh set of coughs broke her speech. The dragon slayer coughed violently, as his body threw himself onto his side. "Natsu!" Erza exclaimed.

Lisanna and Gray were the first to his side. Lisanna pulled up Natsu's head and Gray managed to sit him up. Blood splattered from his mouth into a bowl Erza provided.

Makarov managed to slip him a glass of water which he chugged down as quickly as he could. When he started to choke on his drink, Erza snatched it back out of his hand. A minute or so later, the dragon slayer managed to settle, and Gray let him slip back down onto the bed.

"What happened?" The dragon slayer croaked. "I hurt everywhere."

Gray hesitated, unsure what to say. Erza took the weight off his shoulders, and spoke for him. "You were attacked and got a cut from a poison arrow. Wendy had to use her air magic to separate the poison from your blood and pull it out. You've been asleep for the last seven hours."

On his weak face, he seemed to slightly understand what she was saying, but the effects of Wendy's magic seemed to make him groggy and his mind seemed preoccupied with something else. His pale black eyes looked up and around at the people hovering over him. But instantly, he knew one was missing. "Where's Lucy?" Natsu grumbled.

No one spoke, and awareness instantly came back into his face. "Where's Lucy?" He asked again. "Where is she?" Still, no one spoke. Everyone painfully watched in silence as the memories flooded back into his mind and everything dawned on him. Although he passed out before Lucy left, he wasn't stupid enough to miss what everyone's face was saying.

Natsu gathered what little strength he had and pushed his body up. A firm hand set sharply down on his shoulder, stopping him midway. "And where the hell do you think you're going?" Gray growled.

"I'm going to find her!" Natsu whispered as loud as he could. After all the tortured screaming, he seemed barely able to raise his voice past a quiet grumble.

"No you won't." Gray snapped back. "You can barely get yourself out of bed, never mind going out to find her. You're magic isn't back yet."

Flames leapt up around the dragon slayer's hand, burning Gray's shirt to a crisp where he held it. The flames flickered and were easily swayed but they didn't disappear. It would have been believable if it wasn't for his face. Sweat dripped down from his forehead where his eye brows furrowed in concentration, just trying to keep the flame still.

"You'll stay where you are, Natsu." Makarov growled. "Leave it to us to find Lucy."

"But she could be hurt." Natsu snapped back, his flames diminishing. "I've got to find her."

A hesitation passed over the man's old face as he thought back to Happy's recollection of the gun fire after Natsu had fallen unconscious. "You're useless to her in this state. You got out that door and you'll collapse again. Then what good will you are doing to her?"

"I don't care!" The dragon slayer barked. "I've got to go find her. She's waiting for me!"

"Don't get arrogant!" Makarov snapped, his hand catching the back of the dragon slayer's head viciously.

"Whoa, Gramps." Gray exclaimed, as Natsu almost keeled over.

"You stupid little brat!" Makarov continued to rant. "Get over yourself! Do you think you're alone? Do you think we're sat around here doing nothing? Do you think we're leaving Lucy out there?"

Natsu turned back silently, staring at the man in shock.

"We care about Lucy too. We're trying our best to find her. If you go out there now you'll just be a hindrance and making it harder to find her. You'll do your best sat here in this bed until you gather the strength and the brains to find her!" Makarov shouted. The little old man heaved a deep sigh, turned and marched straight to the guild door.

"Sorry." Natsu's voice caught his ear. The dragon slayer looked down at the white sheets. His hands twisted the fabric into his fists and his head hung from his shoulders. "I'm sorry." he repeated, dropping his head into his hands.

"As long as you understand." Makarov replied, before continuing out of the door. "Dranbolt, Lahar come with me!" He called back. The two jumped up and quickly left after the man, with Lisanna following wordlessly behind.

Makarov appeared a moment later, shooing Wendy and Carla into the infirmary. He stood at the door and watched as Wendy and Carla looked relieved to see the dragon slayer awake.

"Natsu, do you feel alright?" Wendy asked cautiously. The dragon slayer nodded slowly.

"My body hurts everywhere but I'm fine." Natsu grumbled, as he propped himself up with a pillow against the back of the bed. Happy managed to move onto the dragon slayer's bed, staying a safe distance at the other end.

"That's good." Wendy sighed.

"Thanks, Wendy." Natsu appreciated.

"It's okay." The girl smiled soflty, sitting into a spare chair that Lisanna left behind. Erza and Gray sat on the vacant bed closest and Carla sat with Wendy.

"Good. Now you've all gathered here, you can get some rest." Makarov commanded with his still irritated and grumpy tone. "You all look terrible." The door shut behind them, leaving the group staring at the closed door.

"You all do look terrible." Gray commented bitterly.

"You look worse." Natsu grumbled back. Gray went to retort, but Natsu had already fallen back into slumber. He must have been exhausted. Although he was unconscious for most of Wendy's treatment, he had only been asleep for the past two hours.

"I think we better take the Master's advice." Gray suggested, rolling back onto the bed, with his arms tucked behind his head.

"Gray-" Erza turned, but before she said anything else, he too was already completely out. Erza sighed and pulled the blanket over him, and settled the dragon slayer back down flat again before finding her own bed to lie on. Wendy offered to Happy if he wanted to sleep with her, but he insisted on staying with the dragon slayer. And so, Wendy went and slept with Carla in another bed, and Happy eventually drifted off on the end of the dragon slayer's bed.

"Gray!" Cana called, with the thunder of her feet up the stairs. The ice mage jolted awake with the sound of the door bursting open. He leapt up from the bed, brushing back his tangle of hair to find his out of focus black eyes. Her long brown hair swept around the doorway as she rasped for breath. "They've found Lucy!"

* * *

**Next Sunday; Collapse**  
**When Natsu and the guild finally find Lucy, is it what they expected? Or have they been lead into a trap?**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	4. Collapse

Revolution  
Chapter 4; Collapse

Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy and Natsu all leapt up and awake.

"Then let's go!" Gray replied hastily throwing himself out of the bed and sweeping up his white coat over his shoulders.

"I'm coming too!" Natsu declared, slowly dragging his body steadily upwards.

"Stay here Natsu; you're still not strong enough." Gray turned at the doorway, about to follow Cana downwards.

"How long have we been asleep for?" He turned to Wendy. The girl looked at her watch.

"It's six, so about four hours." Wendy said.

"Four hours, and the seven earlier-"Natsu spoke.

"Only two of those seven count." Carla interrupted.

Natsu shrugged and continued. "That's still like seven-"

"Six." Carla interrupted again.

"Six hours." Natsu corrected himself. "That's all I need. Let me go! Please."

Gray hesitated, standing in the doorway watching the dragon slayer stand shakily in front of him. He looked to Erza and Wendy and Carla and Happy but couldn't make sense of what to do. One thing he did know is that there hadn't ever been a time he'd heard Natsu say 'please' once to him. It was a little thing, but it swayed his heart.

"Fine. Erza," Gray turned to the red-head and she was already swinging the dragon slayer's arm over her shoulder. "Let's go." Gray announced, driving out the doorway.

Cana said that Romeo, Wakabe and Macao had found her, and that Gray needed to get down there as fast as possible with the master. Everyone else had been relayed back to them through Cana and that her and Gray and everyone else were on their way there too.

When they arrived, they were so shock with what they saw that they could barely talk. Gray stepped out the carriage and shut the door immediately after him, locking Natsu and Erza in.

"Gray-" Erza began to speak.

"Don't let him out." Gray cut in.

"What do you mean?" Natsu growled, thrashing a foot forwards. Gray stumbled out the way as the door swung open and the dragon slayer stumbled outwards. "What is-?"

Natsu froze in his place, his eyes widening in utter shock. They stood before the grand cathedral in the centre of the city. On the cross hanging above the church...was Lucy. Her arms were strapped to each end, with the words painted in red over the doorway. 'One has been purged from the Devil's poison. The other does will be next.'

"Is that in-" Levy uttered, looking up at the writing.

"It's paint." Gajeel interrupted her, before she could speak.

"Lucy..." Erza uttered in horror, staring up at her.

Natsu burst forwards into a sprint, breaking through the crowd of village people and mages gathered around the gates. He tore through the gates with his fire bursting out of him. Strength swept from him and dropped him to his hands and knees.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted, running after him. But he didn't stop; the dragon slayer picked him up again and ran to the bottom of the building. But she was already three stories high. The dragon slayer slammed his body against the grand doors. If there was a stairway he could get to he could get to her. He threw himself at the doors over and over again but couldn't break through.

"LUCY!" He screamed, throwing himself over and over. Gray caught up with him, grabbing the dragon slayer and tearing himself back.

"Don't be an idiot, Natsu. There's a barrier there. You're going to get yourself killed!" Gray shouted in his ear. But Natsu was just hearing empty words. He struggled to break free of Gray, and Gajeel and Laxus appeared behind him, grabbing the slayer and tackling him back against the ground.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed at the height of his voice.

Suddenly the doors shattered into thousands of pieces, crumbling into a pile of rubble. Natsu's dark eyes stared at the door in surprise, until a figure came into the corner of his view. He had broad wide shoulders, with a long dark cape and dark ginger hair scraped back. His gaze cast over his shoulder at the dragon slayer before disappearing into the building. "Gildarts." Gray uttered for the silent dragon slayer. He looked up and saw purple runes skating up the barrier in around the girl hanging from the roof.

The wall behind her shattered and the elder mage caught the limp blonde's body before she could fall to the ground. A few minutes later, the mage appeared with her in his arms. Gray, Gajeel and Laxus freed Natsu who leapt up as soon as he had the chance.

Natsu staggered up to the mage, holding the girl in his arms. He stopped and stared at Lucy's quiet face, covered in dirt, bruises and blood. "Lucy..."Natsu uttered.

Slowly her eye lids fluttered, catching the dragon slayer and Gildarts attention. "Luce, Luce?" Natsu called repetitively.

Her eyes squeezed shut and slowly flickered open. Small brown orbs opened, with the light almost completely gone. Her lips moved a little, and a small whisper came out but even Natsu could barely hear it. Quickly he rounded up on her other side, pressing his ear close to her mouth. He felt the hot wisps of her breath on his hear, and the small threads of sound that came with it.

"R...un." She whispered.

"Run?" Natsu repeated. As soon as the words left his mouth, the ground beneath them suddenly began to shake.

Suddenly runes appeared all across Lucy's body and she shattered into a thousand glass pieces on the ground. He stood in shock, holding a few pieces in his hands. Everyone was stunned around him, even the shaking earth felt numb underneath him. His whole world had just shattered beneath him. His breaths panted and heaved from his chest. It felt like a weight was crushing down on his chest, and he could manage a single breath. A piercing sound was ringing in his ears and he couldn't manage to get it to shut up. And then he realized, that sound was his screams.

The stone beneath them burst and splintered. Other screams echoed around them as the Earth caved in, swallowing all the mages up with it.

Suffocating darkness wrapped around them. Grunts and the clatter of stone echoed around them. Gray felt a pounding ache in the back of his head. As he tried to turn it, he felt the grit grind on the back of scalp. A hiss of pain whispered out his lips as he tried to move his right arm. Something pressed down on it with the weight of a boulder. Even if he couldn't move it, he knew immediately that it was broken. Soot hung in the air and every breath he tried to breath clogged his throat.

"Gray?" A voice called on behind the annoying ringing that rose up in his ear.

"H-" Gray went to shout but instead fell into a series of coughs. "H- Here!" He managed to wheeze out. "I'm here."

Light burst through the darkness like a little white orb. His eyes squinted shut as the bright light came further towards him. It dimmed from a bright white into a soft glow as a blue-haired mage appeared besides him. "He's over here!" Levy called out. Gajeel reappeared next to her along with Gildarts. Both were in disarray with cut, bruises and bandages here and there. Gildarts set a hand on top of what turned out to be a clump of metal twisted over his arm. It shattered under the mage's hand and released the ice mage.

"I think my arms broken." Gray grumbled before Gajeel went to help him up. He hesitated as Gildarts slowly put his hand on the blue and black colored skin of his arm. Gray hissed in pain, and Gildarts gave a short nod of apology.

"Yeah, it's definitely broken." Gildarts agreed. "We'll just have to make do with a splint and bandages for know. Levy quickly wrote in the air and a thin piece of wood with the words 'splint' engraved into it appeared in the air. Gajeel handed the elder mage a bandage and Gray held in his tears of pain as Gildarts managed to bandage his arm to the wood, pressing it into the ice mage's chest and creating a temporary sling.

Gajeel helped the ice mage to his feet where they stood in their cocoon of darkness. From the sounds of their echoing voices, they were in a large tunnel. Gray looked up but almost tilted over before he realized it. Gildarts helped him get steady while his concussion tried its best to knock him over.

"Where are the others?" Gray grumbled.

"We've found mostly everyone. The others are trying to find Wendy, Carla, Master and Elfman at the moment." Levy explained.

"Where are we?" He then asked.

"We don't know. I think we've fallen into some kind of catacomb underneath the church and they sealed us in." Gildarts continued to explain.

"All we do know is that we haven't managed to find a way out." Gajeel added.

"I see." Gray mumbled. He watched slowly as Gildarts pulled out an Arcana card, one of Cana's he presumed, and told it that they are on their way to bringing back and that they had found the ice mage.

The moved slowly and carefully through the darkness, stepping over or walking around large pieces of debris here and there. Small foot prints illuminated the way, someone's magic he assumed.

When they made to the end of the footprints, he saw another orb of light, much larger than their own ahead. The closer they got, the more his eyes were able to see. There was a large fire lighting the center of the makeshift fireplace with almost everyone in the guild around it. Gray had to admit, he was slightly surprised there was no pedestrians that had fallen into the pit. Then again, if this 'Red Church' was targeting mages while trying to win the support of the people like every activist group, then he wouldn't be surprised if there was extra ensures taken to prevent normal citizens from falling in.

People were relieved to see the ice mage as he entered the cocoon and sat down by the welcoming fire. The air turned fresh and clear at runes rippled through the air of the barrier he walked through. Levy wrote 'Wood' in the air and dropped it onto the fire, and sat down besides Gray. It hissed and crackled before swallowing up the wood like a hungry creature.

"Gray!" Juvia cried happily and purposely shuffled right up beside him. Normally, he might have been irritated by it, but instead he was just glad that she was alright. She handed him a wooden cup full of water which he was welcome to, soothing his dry throat.

Cana sat by the top of the fire with nine cards lay out in front of her. And a smaller stack of cards beside that. She sieved through the stack and pulled a card out and passed it to Levy who passed it to Gray. "A contact card, in case you get lost." Cana explained shortly, and then moved her concentration back onto the cards.

"Who's gone out?" He asked.

"Mirajane, Evergreen and Lisanna went looking for Elfman." Cana said, and Gray noticed their three cards separated into one group, assuming Elfman's was in the pile of cards for those who hadn't arrived yet like his was. "Laxus, Freed and Bickslow went looking for the Master, and Erza, Happy and Dranbolt went looking for Wendy and Carla." The other six cards were separated into another two groups of threes. "Everyone else is here and accounted for."

"I see." Gray grumbled.

"Luckily no one was too badly injured." Levy gave a painful twist of her lips, which must have been some sort of sad but relieved smile. Gajeel returned and sat beside her, poking the fire with a piece of iron he'd bent into a fire poke.

"That's good." Gray nodded.

"According to Freed, the Lucy we saw wasn't the real one." Levy nodded softly. A small part of Gray unwound which he hadn't realized was there. The pain in his stomach settled somewhat. He remembered seeing Lucy laid in Gildarts arms and then suddenly she was broken into a thousand pieces, and then Natsu just-

"Wait, where's-" Gray went to ask.

"He's over there." Levy cut him off, knowing exactly what he was about to say. Gray turned to the corner of the group of people. Sat on the edge of the darkness, was Natsu. His knees were pulled into his chest with his arms resting above them. His chin leant on his top arm, looking out mindlessly into the darkness. Dark eyes were consumed by nothing and his face was almost expressionless. "He hasn't said anything yet. Gildarts was able to protect him from the fall so his body wasn't damaged any further, but even after what Freed told him...he's just been like ever since we found him."

"Natsu..." Gray uttered.

"Cana," One of the cards cut above the sound. Everyone turned to look at the girl.

"Hey Erza," Cana replied. "Have you found them?"

"We've found Carla and Wendy, and the Master was here too." Erza responded. Small relieved sighs chorused around the room.

Reedus stood up and nodded to Cana as he stood near a marked piece of rock with a white cross on it. With his paintbrush, he dipped it in a color with the words 'light paint' on it, which looked like Levy's work, and touched it to the ground. White footsteps illuminated the path into the darkness. So it was his magic with a combination of Levy's that Gray saw earlier.

"Okay, I'll contact Laxus, Freed and Bickslow, are you okay to make your way back here?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, the path back still looks clear but a wall just caved in recently." Erza explained.

"Got it, I'll check in with everyone." Cana nodded, picking out Laxus' card and Mirajane's. She called Laxus' card first.

"Yeah?" Laxus responded from his card. "We still haven't found the old man yet."

"We know, Erza found him with Wendy and Carla, you guys should head back." Cana suggested.

"Got it." Laxus sighed and his card hung up. Reedus moved over to another bigger marked rock with a circle on it, and repeated the same action with his paintbrush. Footsteps illuminated into the opposite direction, disappearing into the cloud of blackness. Cana set Laxus' card back into the group of cards with Freed's and Bickslow's, and called Mirajane's.

It rang for a long while and tension began to clot in the atmosphere. Finally she picked up and everyone reluctantly relaxed back into the warmth of the fire.

"Ca...Ca...na?" Mirajane's voice came through with the static crumpling through the sounds.

"Mirajane? Mirajane are you guys alright?" Cana spoke hastily, but clearly down the card.

"Cana?" Mirajane's voice cleared. "Cana? Are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here. Are you guys alright?" Cana spoke.

"Yeah, we're fine. We've found Elfman but the problem is he's on the other side of the wall that just collapsed. We want to move it, but I'm worried the rest of the wall might fall down." Mirajane explained.

"I'll go." Gildarts offered rising from his seat. He dusted off the plaster from his trousers and gathered up his cloak again.

"We'll come too then." Levy and Gajeel stood up, gathering up their own things.

Gray was about ready to get up before Levy shook her head with a small glint in her eye. "You stay here and wait until Wendy comes back to heal you." She said, and Reedus stood up with a paint brush in hand. He moved to the last rock with a square painted on it and touched the floor. Before the other three left, they lifted their boots one at a time for artists guy to paint them. As their feet sat back down on the ground they made little white footprints that faded as they lifted their foot again. They moved through the ripple of purple barrier runes and down the white footpath and disappeared into the dark cloud. Reedus drew a little triangle inside the square, which he assumed was the symbol for Gildarts' group. Even besides the little group cards, there was little shapes. A cross beside Erza's, a circle by Laxus', and a square besides Mirajane's. Now Cana set out three more cards from a larger pile Gray hadn't noticed and drew a triangle in the dirt underneath them. Their cards were set besides Mirajane's.

A few moments later, Laxus' group was the first to return from their path of light and sat tiredly down on the opposite side to the fire. Gray's eyes looked over them, each a little torn, bruised and covered in debris, and saw each of their gazes flicker over to Natsu. He still sat quietly in his own little world, swallowed up by some hidden emotion eating him on the inside. Laxus sighed and picked up the cup of water Freed fetched from the bucket of water someone must have summoned. The cup must have been made from wood girls magic, and Laxus drank from it indifferently with a calm expression.

Gray turned back to the pink-haired dragon slayer and thought back to before Levy left. She knew a broken arm wasn't a big injury to be bothered about. Plenty around him were worse injured than he was and even Levy had bandages all around the hand she was writing with. Levy, in fact, was telling him to keep an eye on Natsu. Gray was the only remaining one of the select few that had a chance of breaking down the dragon slayer's stubborn shield and keeping control of him. Erza, Happy, Master, Lisanna and Gildarts were all out rescuing someone or other, and not to mention the vacant Lucy.

It occurred to Gray that after everything, they were still weren't any closer to finding Lucy than they were before. In fact, they were probably further away. Gray picked up shop, leaving Juvia behind and moved towards Natsu. At first, she seemed like she might protest but once she saw where he was going she willingly gave up.

The ice mage settled down besides the dragon slayer, setting his empty cup besides another. He saw the dragon slayer's cup was full to the brink with water, and completely untouched. People glanced to the pair, silently hoping Gray could do something about the dragon slayer. But even the ice mage wasn't sure what he could do. Gildarts didn't seem to find any way with him. So until Gray could think of anything to say, he stayed silent.

It stayed like that for a long moment with only the muttering of the guild members and odd check-up calls from Cana hanging in the air. "Do you remember that time when Oracion Seis kidnapped Lucy to be a part of the Infinity clock?" Gray spoke at last, unsure of where he was going with whatever. People cast their gazes to him, other sat quietly still, just listening to his words. Natsu didn't respond, he just stared forwards. "We weren't able to get to her in time and she was swallowed up into the clock." Gray raked a hand through his hair, drawing his own knees up into a position similar to Natsu's. "When we finally realized we had to destroy it, we didn't know if we would blow up Lucy along with it." Gray caught sights of Natsu's grip around his arm tighten a little. "But Lucy didn't care. Rather than letting everyone suffer, she even helped destroy the thing herself while she was in it. She might say she was brave, but I reckon she was pretty stupid. Someone like Lucy-"

"Lucy isn't weak." Natsu interrupted. Gray stopped, staring at the dragon slayer in surprise. Other people turned in shock at the pink-haired boy. Gray had actually managed to get him to talk.

"Yeah, Lucy's strong." Gray agreed. "To have a resolve like that...She's definitely got to be strong." Gray felt the edges of his lips quirk at the edges, thinking back to the blonde. "When I heard about what happened to Lucy and what she did, I wasn't even surprised." Natsu's head shifted a little lower into his arms, his eyes looking down at the rippling surface of the water at his feet. "Lucy wouldn't think twice about sacrificing herself to save a friend. But at the same time, Lucy isn't one to go willingly. Lucy's strong right? And that why we're going to find her and she's going to okay." By now, Gray couldn't tell if it was him trying to cheer up Natsu, or trying to convince himself. He wasn't even sure if it mattered. "We'll definitely find Lucy, I promise."

Natsu's eyes squeezed shut, wrapping his arms around his buried head. "Okay." Natsu whispered. Gray rested his hand on the dragon slayer's shoulder, and gave it a short squeeze.

Suddenly a tremor swept under the ground from beneath them. Natsu's water shook and tipped over, splashing water all across their feet. Grey sand turned to an almost dark onyx as all the mages shouted in shock. As it came to a stop, Gray was almost immediately to his feet. "That came from Mirajane's group!" Gray exclaimed. Cana turned back down to her cards. She picked up Mirajane's and tried calling it, but it didn't pick up. She proceeded to do it with the rest of the group's cards, but not even Gildarts answered. "That's it." Gray snapped. "I'm going."

"I'll go too." Natsu announced, rising from his feet. Gray turned around and everyone else was surprised to see him standing. His gaze cast aside shamefully as well.

"Juvia, as well." Juvia proclaimed. Cana hesitated, but looked down to her cards in worry. She nodded and began pulling out Gray, Natsu and Juvia's cards from her large stack.

"Follow the footprints, and let me know if you find anything, okay." Cana warned as each of them got their feet painted. "Don't lose your cards." They nodded, stepping through the barrier and ran straight into the darkness after the white footprints.

Reedus proceeded to draw a star inside the triangle, as did Cana in the dirt beside the other three's card.

Gray's card rang ten minutes later as they slowed to a careful and cautious walk over the white footprints. He dug it out of his pocket and answered. "Cana?"

"Great, you can hear me." Cana answered back. "Erza's group has just returned."

"Good. Have you heard anything from the other groups yet?" Gray asked.

"No, I still haven't managed to get a hold of them, but you should be nearing them soon." Cana replied.

"Okay, I'll call you once I find them." Gray hung up and stuck the card back into his pocket. "Juvia can you see anything in front of you yet?"

"No Juvia hasn't seen anything." Juvia called from up in front. Natsu held a hand up with a fist like an orb of light, revealing their way.

"Natsu, have you seen anything yet?" Gray called back. Natsu didn't respond. "Natsu?" Gray turned around and the orb of light was suddenly gone. All he could see was the faint glow of the footprints. "Natsu!" Gray yelled. "Na-"

Something caught him by the back and he suck straight into the darkness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Next Monday; Crashing Waves**  
** Natsu, Gray and Juvia, having been captured by the enemy, make a discovery inside their lair? But can they escape?**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	5. Crashing Waves

**Quick notice; as you may already know, the release date for these chapters have been changed to a Monday :) **

* * *

Revolution  
Chapter 5; Crashing Waves

"Gray..." A voice whispered softly. "Gray...Gray!" It got louder and louder. "ICE PRINCESS!" It snapped.

"WHAT MATCHSTICK!" Gray exclaimed, turning around and grabbing the screaming person by the edge of the collar. Brown eyes stared at him with hands raised in surrender. His onyx eyes wandered down from the eyes to the blonde hair and pale skin. Even the pink mark was on the back of their hand.

"LUCY!" Gray exclaimed.

"SH!" Lucy snapped, catching on the back of the head.

"Definitely, Lucy." Gray grumbled. As he held the aching back of his head, he suddenly noticed the full extent of his realization.

"Wait, you're supposed to be captured!" Gray jumped.

"I am captured and so are you, idiot!" Lucy grumbled, sitting back against the stone wall. Gray look away from his face, up and around him. There were two stone walls and a metal fence. He had been so taken by her face; he hadn't realized the metal bars separating the pair. "Welcome to the cell. Notice its luxury walls and exquisite bars. There's also the fantastic, all inclusive bathroom." Lucy raised her arms sarcastically, pointing finally to the metal toilet with no privacy what so ever.

"Where's Natsu?" Gray returned, looking about.

"He's on this side." Lucy gestured to the other side of her. "Can't seem to wake him up yet though."

"Oh, so he's alright. We'll alright enough." Gray corrected himself.

"Yeah, you know, I'm glad I managed to save him...wait- he got captured anyway." Lucy continued to remark bitterly. "At least he's healthy I suppose." She couldn't hide the relieved smile pulling up onto her face.

"Where are we?" Gray tried looking through the other end of the cell. From what he could tell, he was at the end and there was metal fences separating everyone else for another ten cells down with an opposite row of the other side.

"Some kind of holding cell, in this 'Red Church's' hideout or whatever." Lucy shrugged. Gray looked over to her as she leant next to the wall. "After I handed myself over to buy time for Happy to escape, I got shot with some kind of knock out drug. It wasn't the same as the one they got Natsu with I don't think. I've been kept in holding ever since."

"But, what about what happened at the cathedral?" Gray thought allowed.

"What happened at the cathedral?" Lucy exclaimed, feeling a sick sense of dread as she moved closer to the bars at Gray's cage.

"Well during our search for you, Wakabe, Macao and Romeo said they'd found you. When we arrived at the cathedral we found you, or what seemed to be you, hanging from the cross." Gray told her. Lucy's face slowly dropped as she continued to tell him what happened, about Natsu and the doors, Gildarts arriving and everything else. Small tears seemed to roll down Lucy's cheeks as she told him about Natsu when he thought she had shattered to pieces. She dried her cheeks and listen on as told her about falling into the pit and the wall collapsing and their pursuit. He even went back and told her the beginning of what happened after she had gone missing.

"You guys have had a tough time." Lucy nodded softly, feeling a hot churn of guilt inside of her. "I can't believe Happy thought it was his fault."

"Yeah, I think everyone felt a little guilty for what happened." Gray reluctantly agreed.

"Maybe it was stupid of me to get captured in the first place. My self-sacrifice didn't go as planned. I seemed to have got everyone wrapped up in it. I did try escaping multiple times on the way here but I never quite managed it. Even in here I tried." Lucy mused, looking down at the marks etched into her skin. They were barrier burns where she'd obviously tried braking free.

"I could tell you that I thought what you did were stupid and selfish." Gray commented, catching Lucy's attention. "But, I would have done the same thing myself."

"Thanks, Gray." Lucy smiled softly.

"Don't thank me yet, we've got to get out of here first." Gray said calculative. A soft grumble cut him off with the rustling of movement. Lucy looked over her shoulder, and saw the dragon slayer wriggling around on the floor. "I think he's waking up."

"Natsu!" Lucy called, scrambling over to the closest part of the cage she could get to him. "Natsu wake up!"

"Five more minutes." He grumbled. Lucy snapped, throwing something as hard as she could at his head.

"OUCH!" Natsu exclaimed, shooting up. He looked down at the thick soled shoe by his head.

"Natsu!" A feminine voice snapped. Natsu looked up with anger at the blonde haired girl staring him down. Brown eyes narrowed on him as the irritation in her face boiled down, and turned into a relieved smile. Slowly, everything dawned on him.

"LUCY!" Natsu wailed running forwards with his arms out wide.

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy tried to stop him, but it was too late. He went head first into the rails and fell straight back. "Natsu you idiot!" Lucy exclaimed, slapping his forehead through the bars with two red lines down over each eye.

Gray was rolling around on the floor in absolute hysterics.

"Gray, this isn't that funny." Lucy growled.

"Oh, but it is. It really is." Gray wheezed through gasps of air.

"Natsu wake your dumbass up!" Lucy groaned, ignoring the ice mage.

"Here, let me try something," Gray spoke, lifting his arm up to his bandaged one, opening up one of his palms.

"I wouldn't try that." Lucy tried to warn him, but the ice mage continue anyway.

"Ice mage: ha- OUCH!" Gray cried out as the shock leapt through his body. He laid almost burnt to a crisp out on his back. He wanted to complain about the throbbing of his head or the pain in his arm, but all his muscles went lax and limp.

"Great." Lucy sarcastically shrugged. "I'm stuck in the middle of two idiots. And I thought one was bad enough."

"Lucy? Is that you?" A voice called out. Lucy quickly scrambled up to the gate looking out to the other row. Exactly opposite her, was a blue haired water mage sitting on the other side.

"Juvia!" Lucy exclaimed. "You're here too?"

"Lucy!" Juvia wailed in relief, small tears rolled down her cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lucy smiled. "How did you get captured?"

"She was in a team with us." Gray groaned, dragging himself across the cold stone floor.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Lucy smiled. "Can you spot anyone else in here?"

"No Juvia thinks the rest is empty, it must have been just us that were captured." Juvia explained.

"I see." Lucy said thoughtfully, stroking the bottom of her chin.

"Lu...Lucy?" Natsu grumbled behind her.

"Oh, you're awake." Lucy turned around, moving back over to the cage.

"LUCY!" Natsu wailed, take two. Except, the second time he stopped before he hit the cage, just reaching his arms through. They wrapped around Lucy's back and pulled her into an awkward hug. "Lucy, you're okay!" Natsu cried in joy.

"Natsu, I'm alright." Lucy whispered softly, but couldn't help the small tear that escaped down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him, relieved to see him okay again, giving him a hug.

"Gray!" Juvia cried, desperately trying to reach across the wide gap between the bars. Gray sat watching awkwardly.

"So..." Gray turned, as Lucy managed to peel herself free despite Natsu's flailing arms to pull her back. "What do we do now?"

"I'm not sure," Lucy replied, slapping Natsu's hands away. "What I'm most worried about is the fact they know where you all are. It's likely that they planned for the collapse of the Cathedral but I don't think they want to kill us."

"Why not?" Gray asked curiously, seeming to think differently to Lucy's opinion.

"Well, think about what it said on the doors beneath me- I mean fake me." Lucy corrected herself, pausing to figure out her bafflement of how to refer to her glass copy that smashed.

"Something about devil's poison or something?" Juvia tried to think back. All she could seem to remember was the shock of seeing the fake Lucy up there, and it showed on her face. Lucy felt a sick twinge of guilt again looking at her face.

"One has been purged from the Devil's poison. The others will be next.'" Gray recited for her.

"Yeah, that. Assuming 'Devil's poison' means our magic it must mean that one of us has already been 'purged'. Since it wasn't me, it must be someone else in the guild."

"'purged', what do they mean by 'purged'?" Juvia thought aloud.

"Could it mean the poison I got shot with?" Natsu inputted, seeming to slowly get over the shock of seeing Lucy who sat just out of reach so Natsu couldn't grab her and hug her more. Instead of continuing to sulk on the other side of the bars it seemed he was actually willing to input.

"No, I don't think so. 'Purge' sounds like something more...permanent." Lucy suggested.

"You think they've found a way to permanently stop our magic?" Gray exclaimed.

"It's just a theory." Lucy added quickly, before she made anyone panic.

"If that's true, and that there is really someone within the guild who has been 'purged' then?" Gray thought. "Wait. Before you answer that, if there is someone whose been 'purged' why don't we know about it yet?"

"Gray, think what the government officials said before." Juvia exclaimed. "Everyone who was captured had been converted..."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Gray held out his hands. "Let me get this straight before we go any further. You're trying to tell me, that not only did one of our own get captured, and had their magic stolen but actually became some kind of spy, for us?"

"Someone...turned against us?" Natsu echoed. "Wait a minute. No one in Fairy Tail would have betrayed us!" Natsu exclaimed in anger.

"Natsu calm down." Lucy stood up.

"No. What you're saying is wrong. No one in Fairy Tail would have betrayed us. We're family." Natsu protested.

"I know, calm down." Lucy tried to coax him, but it failed a second later.

Gray stood up with frustration on his face. "You don't think we know that Natsu!" Gray snapped. "But how else do you explain it?"

"No one would have betrayed us! There's got to be some other way!"

"Na-" Lucy tried to speak.

"DAMMIT!" Natsu roared, throwing his fist aside, his flames bursting angrily from him. The rock crackled and fizzed as his flame dissolved against the stone, sending cracks skating all across the wall.

"Natsu..." Lucy spoke, but the dragon slayer ignored her. "Natsu..."

"What is it?" The dragon slayer turned out. Lucy sat staring at the wall, slowly reaching up her hand. She pressed it against the wall.

Suddenly the whole wall just crumbled falling to the ground below. Bright midday sunlight cut through the whole, illuminating warmth across Lucy's face from the dark clouded sky. "The wall broke." Lucy commented expressionless. Gray just quietly walked over and looked down at the floor, almost thirty stories down there was an ocean crashing against the sides of white stone cliff face.

"What is it with the cliffs?" Lucy mildly added.

"What is it?" Juvia exclaimed.

"Um...we found a way out...sort of." Gray grumbled.

"Wait, Natsu how did you use your magic?" Lucy exclaimed, turning towards him. The dragon slayer shrugged. Slowly, Lucy managed to slip to where the gate between Natsu and Lucy fell off into a what-seemed-like thousand foot drop, and edge herself around it. A moment later, she was stood inside Natsu's cage. He went in for a hug and she ducked out of it, moving towards his gate. Lucy gave it a little push, and it swung open.

"Of course his gate was open." Gray grumbled.

Lucy stepped out, moving over to Juvia's gate. "I think the barrier only affects the inside. Natsu try breaking this one open. Juvia, I would step back if I were you." Lucy warned.

"You think?" Natsu repeated wearily. Lucy just shrugged and Natsu sighed.

Juvia stepped backwards and the dragon slayer lit his fist, shooting it forwards at the gate. "Iron fist of the fire dragon!" He yelled. The gate jolted forwards, leaping straight off its hinges, hitting the ground with a clatter. As soon as it fell, alarms burst out like an annoying siren.

"Dammit." Gray hissed. "We've gotta go." The ice mage had already made it passed two gates, into the dragon slayer's broken cell and out into the hallway. The sound of people running up the corridors towards then sent panic riding down Lucy's spine.

"The wizards are escaping, quickly to the cells!" A voice bellowed, and almost a thousand other one cheered. The locked gate at the other end of the hallway gave Lucy a very bad feeling.

"Juvia's guessing that gates out of the question." Juvia muttered.

"Why? We can just go beat them to a pulp!" Natsu exclaimed marching towards the gate.

"Are you an idiot or what?" Lucy growled, hitting Natsu on the back of the head, for a second time. "What if they hit you with that poison again?"

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed. Lucy's hand fell into her palm, wondering how on earth she had managed to stay sane and be around him for the past few years.

"So, I guess that only means one way." Gray spoke, his head slowly looking out the hole in the wall. They slowly moved up to the edge, each looking down over the terrifying fall.

The crash of the gate creaking open startled the mages. "No choice now, let's go!" Gray exclaimed, pushing them all out the hole.

Lucy let out a terrified scream as she clutched to the dragon slayer, cutting through the air. The stone walled building disappeared in an instant and the white stone face met here gaze.

"LUCY!" Natsu yelled.

"WHAT?" Lucy shouted back.

"HOLD YOUR BREATH!" Natsu yelled.

"WHA- AH!" Lucy squealed, seconds before she gathered a breath. They hit the water with a crash, dropping into the salty abyss. The storming waves crashed and crashed on top of them with no way of reaching the surface. Tides swirled and tossed them about beneath the ocean rocks until their lungs were starved of oxygen. Their consciousness fought to get to the surface. But in their last seconds, another tide hit and they were swept into the darkness.

"Lucy...Lucy..." A soft feminine voice called. "You'll do that for me won't you?" It asked. Do what? Who was it? What did she want her to do?

"LUCY!" Another voice roared in her ear. Lucy leapt up wards in surprise. A heavy weight pressed on her chest and she gasped for air. A series of coughs sent her keeling over, water spewing out of her mouth. When she finally got it all out, she looked up. The dragon slayer sat beside her, pink hair was fattened against his face, and his entire body was drenched. She looked down at herself, and realized that she too was drenched. That was right; they escaped from that prison cell into the ocean.

"Natsu?" Lucy grumbled, her throat rubbing together like sandpaper, feeling desperately thirsty. "Where are we?"

"We're on a beach just off the coast of Magnolia." Gray interrupted. Lucy looked up and saw the mid-afternoon beating down behind him. Her eyes squinted as the light cut into her pupils like daggers until her eyes adjusted. "Luckily, Juvia managed to wrap around us and bring us to the surface and this beach before we all drowned." Juvia lay unconscious with her head resting on Gray's lap where he sat on the high slope of the beech.

"I see." Natsu helped Lucy sit up and sat beside her, radiating his bodily heat across her.

"We need to find our way back to the guild somehow." Gray noted.

"But how?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure." Gray shrugged, looking about the barren beach that seemed to stretch on for miles behind them.

"We should just go back in there and beat those people up once and for all. We'll give them the war they want!" Natsu growled threateningly. Lucy set a hand on his raised fist, settling it down.

"We can't fight these people with violence Natsu." Lucy shook her head slowly.

"Why not?" Natsu exclaimed defiantly.

"Natsu, you're thinking about fighting with people who think mage's are violent devils. If you do, you'll just be solidifying your point. They'll use our retaliation to get more people to join up. You would just aggravate the situation." Gray explained.

"But, I mean...they hurt us already!" Natsu whined.

"I know, but this isn't the right way to deal with it." Lucy gave Natsu a reassuring smile, and despite wanting to be stubborn about it, he gave up and just sulked instead. Gray thought back to when he was thinking about their little team that was able to break through his stubborn barrier, and realized how pathetic they all were in comparison to the blonde mage who could settle him with a few soothing words.

"We'll wait to Juvia wakes up and then head back." Gray decided, and Lucy agreed which left Natsu to sulk on his own.

It wasn't long before the water mage woke up, and the sun was slowly setting on the horizon. They began their long trek home down a winding path cutting through the long fields to the east of Magnolia. If they followed their path right, they should come straight out at the guild. Lucy looked out at the horizon and realized that it had only been one day since her and Natsu opened the wooden door and set the whole situation in play. Lucy shouldn't accept to do any favors again, since this is the one she accepted for Mirajane, had leaded her to. For some reason, thinking of that made her chuckle a little. And then she thought back to that voice in her again before she woke up. She wondered who that was.

Three hours later the sun was almost swallowed up by the horizon as the group closed in on the group. In the distance, Natsu was listening to sound of city life. Until, he became aware of the sound of mutterings and people being busy on the street was strange for that time of day, which meant something was up. "I think something's wrong." He relayed to the rest of them. The look on the dragon slayer's face made him jog as fast as he could to the clearing. Siren began to screech through the air the closer they got. The loud roar of crowds and clanging metal grew and grew.

When they finally got to the clearing, they were shocked to see what was going on. The entire guild must have managed to escape from the pit. Except, something else much worse was happening. Almost twenty government prison carriages parked outside the guild building. Silver armored army men were pushing back the raging crowd, throwing all sorts at them in an attempt to shoo away the government. At least that's what they thought until they saw the signs. 'Magic is a sin', 'Wizards are Devils', 'Be purged dark mages' the signs all read. Lucy gasped, plastering a hand over her mouth as they watched from their cover. Each mage was slowly being escorted into the back of the vans with shackles clasped around their backs.

"What do they think they're doing?" Natsu growled. His body was just about to launch up, before a sharp gaze cut his way. Makarov's eyes tore through the entire crowd, pointing straight at them. Natsu stayed crouched in his place, watching in horror as his friends were being arrested, but knowing not to go over. Makarov's eyes held the message of hope the entire guild wanted to convey. And then he looked away, leaving the four mages feeling so lost as their guild mates were rolled away in a carriage.

"What's going on?" Lucy uttered quietly.

"I'm not sure, but we need to get out of here before we're spotted." Gray advised, leading Juvia by the arm into the shrubbery behind them. Lucy grabbed Natsu and pulled him away, not matter how much he felt anchored to that spot. They managed to escape luckily before they were spotted, and flee out to a forest behind Magnolia to safety.

* * *

**Next Monday; Uncovered Hideout  
The team escape to refuge with some old friends, trying to keep out of the hands of the Red Church. But will their pursuit really end so easily?**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	6. Uncovered Hideout

**In response to palominogirl's review, I'll explain how Cana's tracking system works if some of you didn't understand. After regrouping with most of the members through random searching, they judged where everyone would have fell from accounts of the other guild members saying where everyone was stood when the cathedral collapsed. After that, search groups were given call cards like the one Lucy received from Cana in the series so they could report back to Cana and the awaiting group, and headed in the general direction they expected the missing people to be located. **

**I hope that helped anyone who wasn't sure :)**

* * *

Revolution

Chapter 6; Uncovered Hideout

During the next few weeks, the team ran from town to town, looking for a guild that could aid them. But everywhere they went, all they saw was the same thing as they had that night. All of the mages they knew had been arrested. All those who associated with them were taken into the 'Red Church' and even Fiore's own crown castle and Church were infected by them. For all they knew, they might have been the lasts wizards alive.

That was until they chanced upon an old friend of Lucy's. He was a young guild Master of a guild called 'dark arrow' which Lucy was once allied with in the past. He was young and good looking, raised in the guild during its actual dark and ruthless past. But he had been a part of its change for the good and it was really popular with young child and often adopted children with nowhere to go. Luckily, it was on a far off island and with the aid of a powerful barrier, the 'Red Church' and the exorcists hadn't gotten anywhere near it. But it didn't stop them from trying

They were able to find refuge there, but that's all they could find. At present, they had found no way to tackle to growing strength of the 'Red Church' and its disciples. All they could do was holding out and hope they could save their friends in time before this 'purge' would happen to them.

Lucy sat on the pebble stone beach overlooking the calm oceans in the cold morning breeze. She wondered what would happen to her and her friends, and the rest of the mages in the world. Most of all, she found herself upset and ashamed at the people. There were thousands of them that had been saved by magic and had looked to it for help in times of need, and yet, when it was the magic that needed them, they were ready to cast it aside so easily. Humans really are selfish creatures...

"I remember when you always used to come out here and think..." A soft gentle voice spoke behind her. Lucy recognized it straight away but turned around to look anyway. A tall figure with broad shoulders and a well-built body stood towering behind her. He wore a plain white shirt that gripped to his muscles that had grown since she'd last seen him. His eyes were a clear ocean blue and he had short brown hair that looked cut in an awkward, random angles. He came the long way down to sit beside her and look out at the ocean.

"I see the girls had managed to get to your hair." Lucy chuckled lightly.

"You should see your boyfriend's." Ran joked, giving her a playful nudge in the shoulder. "Emi got a hold of him."

"Which one?" Lucy asked.

"Your little disciple. It's amazing how much she picked up off you." Ran tutted.

"Well, maybe I should be worried. And he's not my boyfriend." Lucy corrected him, but Ran seemed determined to push it.

"Last time I saw you guys, I'm sure you two were close. Or did you have a spat?" Ran suggested, picking up and flat stone and skimming it across the water.

"I'm not sure what ideas you keep getting into your head, but we're not like you think." Lucy smiled softly. The smile dropped as she looked out at the barrier. "What about this barrier?"

"I dunno. From what bookworm told me, it isn't a natural barrier and none of us cast it." Ran replied. "The only way to break through is to destroy the talisman on the bottom of the ocean floor. But I doubt they'll find a way around that."

"You shouldn't call him bookworm, he's name's Orion." Lucy scolded.

"He pretty much lives in books, why can't I call him bookworm?" Ran shrugged.

"Because you're pretty much useless without him." Lucy retorted.

"Touché." Ran acknowledged. "He's like my secretary except he could do with a bigger chest." Ran joked. "Seriously though, that boy's become even more overbearing in the last few years."

"If he wasn't, this guild wouldn't be standing." The blonde shook her head, casting her gaze out over the water again. "As we were saying, this barrier. Do you think someone else cast it?"

"Either we had some outside help or this island much really like me." Ran shrugged.

"I doubt it's the latter." Lucy sighed and rose.

"That's mean." Ran added, following her up.

"Oh well, we should be grateful." Lucy shrugged. "Let's get back; Emi cutting Natsu's hair is just pushing my curiosity."

The two wandered back up from the beach and into the guildhall. The guildhall wasn't much different to Fairy Tail's own. When Lucy had first seen it, all it had were four stone walls and a few wooden tables. But since the kids got a hold of it, the whole place was beaming with color and paintings up the walls and crayon stains on the table.

"LUCY!" Natsu wailed. Lucy looked across the wave of children, and saw a pink haired boy. Natsu sat pinned to a chair tied up with rope and a young woman with long blue hair pinned up into a bun and scissors in her hands.

"Emi!" Lucy exclaimed.

"LUCY!" Emi exclaimed, dropping the scissors immediately. She leapt from behind the dragon slayer, darting straight towards her. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's neck, almost tackling her to the ground. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you in years!" Emi exclaimed, giving the girl a tight squeeze.

"No kidding!" Lucy exclaimed. "It's been like three years!"

"Four actually," The blue haired girl corrected. "Jeez, you guys haven't changed a bit. I mean, you haven't visited even once since then!"

"I'm sorry." Lucy pleaded.

"Don't worry about it. Time's have been tough recently, especially now. We all need to pull together for the kid's sakes. That includes Natsu." Emi teased, giving Lucy a tight squeeze again.

Lucy chuckled weakly, but couldn't help feeling a little dampened by the reminder that even thought their little island was protected, outside their bubble, their guild was still in custody and the world being taken over little by little bit. But until they had a plan, they couldn't go into action. For the time being, they had to wait it out.

"LUCY SAVE ME!" Natsu wailed as some smaller girls approached him with scissors. Lucy shook her head and made her way over with Ran and Emi in tow.

"These two are mine." Emi smiled, catching two small children by the head and turning them around.

"You had kids!" Lucy exclaimed in shock. Emi...who had once been a small fifteen year old girl she knew...had kids. Where did that little innocent child go?

"Aha, I'm just kidding. This is my niece and nephew, Damian and Rose's kids. This is Dimitri Octova, and this is Rozera Octova." Emi grinned introducing each one. One was a boy who had bright green eyes and burning red hair and the other was a girl with bright blue hair with burning purple eyes. The boy was about fifteen and the girl was about twelve. Dimitri bowed and blushed but Rozera looked up almost defiantly. Girls can be so feisty when their young, Lucy thought with a sigh.

"I'm Natsu!" Natsu introduced himself with a big grin. Rozera blushed and looked away softly.

Emi made a dramatic gasp, turning Rozera to face her. "Could it be? Does Rozera like Natsu?" Emi teased causing Rozera to blush a brighter crimson.

"What?" Natsu exclaimed in shock and Lucy couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, now, Rozera." Ran chuckled, lowering picking her up into his big strong arms. "You can't have Natsu because he belongs to Lucy."

"Natsu does not belong to me!" Lucy exclaimed, but she couldn't hide the bright red blush burning on her cheeks. Rozera gave her an angry and sharp stare.

"Ooo...Looks like Lucy's hated. My, my, jealousy can be a cruel thing." Ran continued his little monologue before turning to the young Rozera. "I know, you can have Natsu and I'll have Lucy."

"That's a great thing to say in front of your girlfriend, Ran." Emi growled.

"Oops. Busted." Ran chuckled.

"Girlfriend?" Lucy exclaimed. "Then you two are...together?"

"Yup." They nodded.

"But- But- What?" Lucy stood with her jaw almost touching the ground.

"LUCY!" Gray's voice cut across the guildhall. Everyone felt silent as sick stomach rose into Lucy's chest. Lucy stopped what she was doing and raced towards the ice mage. Emi and Ran quickly followed after. Natsu managed to get one of the kids to cut him free before catching up. They closed the guildhall, leaving the children quietly alone.

"What's going on?" Ran exclaimed, making sure the door was closed.

"There are several ships coming through the barrier!" Gray exclaimed. "Juvia detected them. They're carrying the Red Church's cross." They hurried after the ice mage as he weaved in and out of the tunnels of towering hallways until they came out onto a balcony looking over the ocean.

A fleet of about thirty ships surrounded the island. Six bore a white flag with a red cross and the other twenty four were government ships. So it was really true. They heard rumors of them controlling the government, but they hadn't thought it was true.

"They're really here..." Emi whispered.

"Dammit, how did they break through the barrier?" Ran barked in frustration. "The only way to break through is to destroy the talisman!"

"The children, we have to protect the children!" Emi exclaimed.

"The boat!" Lucy exclaimed.

"But even if we load all the children onto that boat Lucy, there's no way we can break that line." Ran pointed out, gesturing to the impervious wall of ships around them. Lucy sat quietly and thought for a second.

"We'll clear a line and let you and the kids break through." Gray cut in.

"What?" Emi exclaimed. "But that would mean you guys staying here. If you were using it on the ship they would only pursue you and shoot you guys down."

"Its fine, Emi." Lucy stepped forward, grabbing the girls by the hands. "We're strong right. We'll protect the kids. It's for their sakes right?"

"But Lucy..." Emi wanted to protest, wanted to find some way to take Lucy with them, wanted to protect everyone. And yet, she couldn't find any way to do so. Emi knew Gray's plan was the only one that had the slightest chance of success.

"Go load up the children, Ran will lead you to it." Lucy smiled gently, giving the girl and hug. "Let's go."

Ran hesitated for a moment, giving Lucy a long stare in her eyes. "Really, you never do change." He gave her a sad smile and then ran to the doorway. "You better protect her dragon slayer!" He called behind him as he ran back to the guild hall.

"Are you sure this will work, Gray?" Lucy asked wearily, turning around to face the oncoming ships.

"If I'm right they only have a range of about a hundred foot before they can shoot. The banks too shall for them at about ninety foot. So we'll have to clear a way out before then. Me, Juvia and Natsu will go take care of the other ships, you go guide the boat!" Gray ordered and he and Juvia dispersed.

"See you later, Luce." Natsu grinned and leapt over the balcony with easy. Lucy ran to the edge and saw him running across the beach three stories down with flames flickering from his fists.

"See you later." Lucy smiled and turned, running to the guildhall.

Children were already scarcely seen in the guildhall, each was escaping out the doors. Ran passed by Lucy in the doorway, and gave her a surprised glance. "Are all the children out?" Lucy asked, ignoring his surprise.

"I think so. Emi's doing a headcount at the boat, so we'll know if any are missing." Ran explained picking up a small green haired girl that was about to trip, who also happened to be calling Emi.

"I'll double check and meet you down there." Lucy decided and ran into the guildhall.

It was strange seeing the place so empty and quiet. From what she could tell, there was no one else left. However, just as she turned to leave, she noticed the bright color of red mixed in with the shrub. Lucy ran to the flower pot, crouching down besides the boy. His green eyes looked up in surprise at the girl standing above him. "Hey, Dimitri, right?" Lucy beamed a friendly smile. "Shouldn't you be with your sister and Aunt?"

He nodded quietly, but then shook his head and turned back to the corner he was in. Lucy looked passed him and noticed something moving underneath the broken flower pot. She looked closer and saw a little white bird pressed against the far edge of the half-cracked flower pot. The boy seemed to want to get it, but it pressed itself to far back. He had stayed behind because he didn't want to leave the bird.

Lucy was flustered for a moment. The boy wouldn't leave the bird and she had no idea how to get it out of there. Then a memory suddenly resurfaced in her mind. Lucy leapt up and out into the back kitchen. She returned a second later with a cup of flour and a handful of seeds.

"What's that for?" Dimitri asked, staring at it in confusion. Lucy quickly took a handful of the flour, and patted it on her hands. Next she picked up a handful of seeds and set them into the far corner of her hand. She stayed very still and very quiet for about a minute, with the boy watching closely by her side. Sure enough, the little chick slowly crept out from beneath the flower pot, walking up her hands to the seeds. Once the bird was completely on her hand, Lucy put her other hand gently on top. The little bird lay down calmly in her hands and pecked at the seeds.

The boy watched in surprise, watching the little bird chirp happily in Lucy's hands. "Put some flour on your hands." Lucy gestured to the cup. The boy put the flour on his hands and did just as Lucy did. He then put a few seeds on the center of his hands. Lucy opened her hands near his and the little chick hesitantly jumped over onto his to gobble up the seeds. "There." Lucy sighed; putting the boy's other hand over the little chick. "Now keep it close to your chest. We're going to go find your aunt now okay?" The boy nodded, and followed Lucy out the doorway, keeping a cautious face and holding the bird carefully against his chest, making sure not to drop it.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked, following Lucy who was trying her best to remember the way. Luckily the muddy footprints she could tell were Ran's told her she was going the right way.

"My mother showed once when I was very little." Lucy explained, as they turned the corner. The shouts of children in the distance echoed through the halls as they got closer.

"You must have had a nice mother." Dimitri commented happily.

"Yeah, she was great." Lucy sighed. She thought back to the estate and began to wonder how everyone was doing, her father and the servants, and even the maids. Although the estate was sold, she couldn't be sure if her father would be in favor or not of the magic world.

"LUCY!" Emi's voice wailed. "DIMITRI!" The girl came flying down the corridor, dropping to her knees in front of the boy. "Thank god you're alright." She sighed, dragging the boy into her arms. Dimitri was careful to pull the little bird out the side as not to be crushed by the girl.

"Are you missing anyone else?" Lucy asked.

"No, this is it." Emi nodded, with her face full of relief. "Ran's got the boat ready. We'll head south to another country and see what help we can find." She turned and led them down to a door where it opened into a boat dock. There was no water in the man-made holding station for the boat but once the relief doors open, water was bound to come flooding in and set the ship to sail. Lucy watched as Emi lead herself and the kid onto the boat. Lucy headed up a pair of metal stairs to a catwalk leading to a switch board with the emergency pull leaver to open the flood gate. Once she saw they were on board with Ran stood on deck with a few of the old mages manning the deck of the refurbished timber boat, she set her hand on the lever.

"Lucy!" Ran yelled, running up to the closest edge of the boat. "Come with us!"

Lucy turned and stared at Ran in surprise. He had been her closest ally once upon a time and she knew he only meant well but offering to take her with them, but she couldn't leave her guild mates. Instead, she slowly shook her head. Ran looked up at her sadly, and went to open his mouth more. Just as he did, Lucy pulled down hard on the lever. The screech of the flood gate tore through the air and water burst through. The deck was almost flooded in an instant as the water raised the body. Ran cursed to him, hesitating and looking at Lucy one last time with his pleading look, before running back down the deck to the helm. Lastly, the runway lifted up and released the boat into the ocean, leaving Lucy behind.

Lucy watched carefully until the boat was safely in the water before running up another pair of stairs leading to the second floor of the guild.

Lucy raced down the hallways to the quickest exit out of a window and onto the beach. She safely made the drop down without too much effort onto a slope that cushioned her fall.

The mage ran up to the coast of the beach just in time to see several frozen boats stuck in the water, other alight with fire and people diving off board and other with holes piercing the bow of their ship, causing it to slowly sink into the ocean. Almost half the boats were cleared out, and just in case, Juvia and Gray combined their powers to build a wall of ice extended out as a barrier for the boat. By the time the boats get around it, they would already be long gone. That was magic they just wouldn't have been able to do on a boat, especially Natsu of all people.

Lucy knew exactly what would come next. There was no way off of the island for them, and even if there was, they couldn't be sure where the next place to go next would be. Seven ships had already docked onto the other side and the dragon slayer, ice mage and water woman were fighting them off as they would come. But Lucy could already see the men stood in their windows, their guns already locked onto them. It felt as if she could hear the click of the gun fire, but that would mean she had good hearing. Maybe it was just wistful thinking to hear the sound of the weapon meant for putting them down. But all she knew she could really hear was the three bangs of the guns. Each one, letting a mage fall to the ground. By the time the last one echoed in her ears, her face was already pressed against the sand and she slipped into darkness.

* * *

**Next Monday; Apostle Lucy  
Our main antagonist finally makes their appearance as a drastic revelation occurs jeopardizing the entire team, some more than others.**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	7. Apostle Lucy

Revolution  
Chapter 7; Apostle Lucy

"Well done, Lucy." That feminine voice that had appeared in so many of her dreams ever since she escaped. "You have done your duty."

"What duty?" Lucy snapped back, feeling the frustration that had built up after hearing so many of her ambiguous statements to the girl. "Who are you?"

"You will know soon." It replied. Lucy was shocked at the response. Normally her dreams ended with her having no answer to any of the questions she asked. Although it was relieving to hear an answer, she had a very, very bad feeling.

Slowly, she began to come to, hearing the dull drowning sound of the wind whistling around her and the flap of something like thin fabric. Her hair brushed the sides of her face gently, and the fresh taste of salt water hung in her breaths.

Lucy felt sick and disorientated as the world felt like it was spinning around her, but eventually managed to pull her head up. She was in a small hexagonal room. Wide arches opened straight out into the sky beyond the edge. One wrong step and you could fall straight down. There was a ceiling that seemed to rise like a cone above them with a red spear pointing down to a podium with two posts and shackles attached to each. Lucy tried to turn, but found herself pinned to her own post. She twisted her head to her side and saw her hands shackled to either side of a red cross. But what shocked her most was the blonde haired girl laid limp on the floor below her. "What the hell is that?" Lucy exclaimed. But she didn't need telling. She realized that was her.

Lucy's head whipped to either side of her, only to see Natsu, Gray, and Juvia pinned against their very own red crosses. They were all awake and staring silently at the ground. Their faces were so plain; Lucy couldn't tell what was going on.

"What? Not going to tell her?" A soft, feminine voice spoke out. Lucy recognized it immediately as the one she had heard in her dreams.

"You!" Lucy snapped, turning forwards. An extremely tall woman with flawless white skin and platinum blonde hair that fell straight down to her ankles. Red flowers weaved in and out her hair as it travelled down the back of her red silk dress that clung to her curve but flowed out like a bridal dress at her feet. A Red Cross pendant hung at her neck and a tiara that filled down over her head was decorated with red roses.

"Hello Lucy, my dear apostle." She greeted with a soft, friendly smile.

"Apostle? What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy exclaimed. "Natsu, Gray, Juvia!" Lucy called, looking to her friends. They all kept their heads down, their lips drawn tightly closed and dark eyes full of anger staring at the floor.

"My, one shouldn't be rude to one of God's disciples." The woman continued.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Lucy snapped.

"You can't remember. Of course you can't; you're cleansed soul probably couldn't take being sullied so harshly." The woman came closer, stroking a hand against the cheek of the Lucy-look-a-like body on the floor. "This body," The woman hissed, picking it up by the hair and dragging the face up. Lucy gasped, surprised at the stunning resemblance to her. "Is a doll your conscious lived in, in order to lead the sinned devils to me."

"Doll? Sinned devils?" Lucy growled. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't lie!" A second voice shouted. Lucy flinched, slowly turning to the dark-haired boy by her side.

"Gray..." Lucy whimpered, her eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"We know all about it Lucy. We know everything." Gray growled.

"Know what? I don't know what you're talking about!" Lucy exclaimed.

"It was you all along!" Gray shouted.

"Gray!" Lucy exclaimed. "What have I done?"

"They got you and you betray us, you betray Fairy Tail for these people! When you said it was one of us, you lied. It was actually you!" Gray bellowed.

"Gray!" Lucy shouted again.

"You're the spy, Lucy!" Natsu snapped.

Lucy whipped her head around, staring at the pink-haired dragon slayer who refused to meet her eyes. "Natsu..." Lucy cried. The dragon slayer squeezed his eyes shut, but failed to stop the tears streaming out of his eyes, trickling onto the floor.

"Natsu, Natsu!" Lucy cried again. "What are you saying? I'm not the spy! Natsu!"

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy. Can't you see?" The woman stepped closer. "There's no more need to lie. You're job is over."

"No, I don't know what you're talking about! I don't know her! I don't know you!" Lucy snapped.

"You didn't use magic." Juvia interrupted.

Lucy turned towards her, seeing the same stare in Juvia's eyes like Gray and Natsu's. "What?" She choked through her tears.

"You said, the spy can't use magic right, Lucy?" Juvia added. "You didn't use yours once since we met up."

"I-" Lucy went to argue, but she dauntingly realized she couldn't. She hadn't once used her magic since they had returned.

"Now, now. We all know you've been telling me everything every time you fell asleep, my little angel." The woman totted. Lucy fell silent, staring with her eyes wide open in shock. It's true she'd heard her voice in her dreams...but she didn't say anything! A small smile turned on the edges of the woman's lips. It fell back down quickly before anyone else saw and stood up straight again. "Someone come free my angel, I hate seeing her hang here like she's some devil."

People dressed in black clothing with a red cross hanging from their silk neck ties appeared in the room. They came up to Lucy's side, unlocking her from the cross and catching her weak body before it collapsed onto the floor. Another one ran in, picking up the 'doll' and dragging it out of the room.

"STOP!" Lucy screamed. "LET ME GO!" She fought against the people but couldn't manage to break free. "I'm not the spy I swear. I swear!"

The woman raised a hand, stopping the men. A white dove fluttered through one of the open arches, landing gently on the woman's hand. She pulled a little white paper free and the bird flapped its wings and disappeared into the sky again. Her icy silver eyes looked down at the paper with sweet satisfaction. "A timber vessel ship hoarding over fifty mages including the Guild master of Dark Arrow, and the Octova daughter, Emi and the heir and heiress to the Octova line, Rozera and Dimitri Octova. The ship was taken down as it enters port into the other country." The woman read aloud.

"Ran and Emi's ship... How did you find them? They didn't tell anyone! I was the only-" Lucy froze. Ice ran up her spine, making her heart come to a slow stop and the realization made her sick to the pit of her stomach.

"Yes, Lucy. The only one they told was you." The woman smiled softly. "And you told me."

"Oh my god..." Lucy gasped. "It was really me...I'm really the spy." Lucy's eyes burned with tears that raced quietly down her face. Lucy couldn't even fight it anymore, or saying anything to her friends. She had truly betrayed them. She had betrayed them all. They dragged her away, leaving the friends who once loved her, behind to a condemned fate she had brought upon them all.

Lucy would have liked for to have been 'thrown' into a cell with walls on all sides and been told that she would stay there for all of eternity. But quite the opposite happened. First, Lucy was lead into a chamber with a beautifully large bath scattered with rose petals and smelt like lavender. People carefully lead her in, making sure to keep their heads down so she couldn't see their faces. They washed her hair in shampoo that smelt like roses and washing her body with soap that was as fresh as daisies. She was told they were the two smells of God or something. But Lucy didn't really pay much attention; she had fallen into a cold dark world where she was alone. Maybe the place she was could have been hell; she knew there wasn't anywhere worst. It was like her heart was frozen over and not even the hottest bath could thor it out. The world just passed by with a broken doll that was herself.

Next they dressed her in the finest red silk gown and put the most beautiful white flowers in her hair that stretched down her back. She noticed how long it was getting and thought she ought to get it cut.

After words they sprayed her with various perfumes, decorated her with the most beautiful jewels she had ever seen and made her make-up perfect. She was beginning to look more and more like a doll than she had ever seen herself. When she stood in front of the mirror, she had never seen herself more beautiful, and yet, she had never seen herself so ugly. Her face was cold of emotion, and she couldn't even bring herself to express sadness. That was because, she didn't deserve sadness, not after what she did to the people she cared about. She deserved the worst, and yet some was saying she was getting the best. But Lucy wouldn't believe them now. She had lost the best thing to her. The best thing she would never exchange for jewelry or beauty. The best thing was her friends. And she had lost them. Actually, she hadn't even lost them, she had thrown them away.

A little while later, people arrived again and one was holding a little black box. A woman with a face Lucy couldn't remember opened the box, and held the cross on the ends of her hands.

The door swung open and like a tall ice tower, stood the women. All the women bowed quickly down in respect, like prayers on the floor. The woman holding the necklace tried as hard as she could to get as close to the ground. "Our lord." They all greeted.

"You may rise." She said, and they did as they were told. Lucy remained tall, and still, watching the woman with cold eyes. She could help but feel the painful heat tearing through her stomach; hatred. A second pang of guilt caused even worse pain in her heart when she realized she was passing off the blame. "Young apostle," the woman spoke soothingly. "I hate a gift for you, whether you chose to accept it or not." The woman offered her hand out and the woman gently places the necklace in her hand, making sure not to make skin contact.

Before she could say anything more, Lucy's hand moved like lightening. The sound of Lucy's hand hitting the woman's skin echoed through the room. Her pale ivory cheek was a burning bright red and she stared shocked in the other direction. The followers immediately stepped forwards, their eyes alive with utter rage.

"Stop." The woman snapped quickly, stopping the followers before they even moved. She pressed a hand against her sore cheek and slowly gathered herself. "A bit of defiance is to be expected." She continued to open her palm, ignoring Lucy's act of rage. Lucy had hoped it would at least relieve herself of the fueling emotions of guilt and anger that painful crushed her heart to a point it was unbearable.

"It hurts doesn't it?" The woman spoke gently, slowly opening her closed palm. Lucy looked up at her in surprise, like the woman had just read her heart. It was either that or the tears rolling out of Lucy's still eyes ruining her perfectly made up face. "This is a holy talisman. It will take away your pain." Inside her soft pale hands, was a deep ruby red cross hanging on the end of a black bead necklace. "Take this and let go of your pain." She urged.

Lucy looked at it slowly, and began completely conscious of the extent of the pain inside of her driving her to a twisted collapse in on herself. She should take her pain and accept what she had done, but...it all hurt so much. She didn't want to betray her friends, to sell them out, to do a deed for the enemy. But as she reminded herself so often, that's exactly what she did. And what was left for her now? Nothing...she had nothing.

Lucy's hand was already moving by the time she realized. Lucy hesitated, looking back at the jewel. The woman gave a small sigh, pulling the beads between her two hands. Carefully, she slipped the necklace around her neck, draping it gently around her neck. Lucy didn't stop her, instead she just watched unmoving as the cross fell against her chest. As it stilled over her heart, a wave of cool gentle ice skated over her body. The burning agony inside of her disappeared, leaving behind only a crystal glass wake. Lucy looked around and she just saw everything for what it was. No favoritism to anything, not preference, everything was just everything. A necklace was a necklace, not beautiful or has any comparative opinion on the rest. Her eyes were like looking through clear lenses at the world.

"My apostle Lucy," The woman smiled, stroking a gentle hand down the mage's gentle cheek. Her thumb wiped away the last of her tears, and gave her a loving smile. "Redo her make-up, you cannot let such a divine look like so."

"Yes my lord." The women recited, bowing as the woman left the room. They quickly made do with guiding Lucy to the chair, cleaning her face and redoing her make up until it was back to how it was.

Afterwards, they gave her a final decoration; a red rose crown with woven branches and thorns that pointed away from her skin. They bowed, opening the door where two exorcists waited in light silver armor decorate with a red cross over the heart. They stood either side of the blonde girl, leading her back up the stairs to the top of the tower.

As the door creaked open, the girl gracefully moved across the plain marble floors with her red silk dress grazing the floor and her bare feet feeling the cold touch of the stone on her skin. Breaths of winds brushed her hair behind her as she looked out at the moving sky. In the corner of her eye, she caught sight of three red crosses with three people dressed in torn clothing attached to them. One Red Cross was empty in between the two boys. The girl was next to the dark-haired boy. She moved her gaze on to the woman stood before her.

"Lucy, you look beautiful." The woman smiled softly. Her eyes turned again towards the three crosses when she noticed three faces staring blindly at her. Then she turned again. Her brown eyes looked up at the woman and slowly bowed down to the ground.

"Do not bow to me, you are my beautiful apostle." The woman smiled.

"And you are God, my lord. It is only right to bow to one so divine." Lucy replied with words like spinning silk through the air.

"So you realized?" The lord replied, her silk hair gently stoking the edges of her cheek.

"Yes, my Lord. You stand above all others. If not a God, then what are you?" Lucy replied. The three on lookers stared forwards in utter shock, staring at the blonde haired girl with almost an expression of guilt. "Are these Devils to be purged?" She asked, staring at each of them and their dumbstruck faces in turn.

"Soon enough, my apostle." The woman nodded, stroking the girl's cheek in adoration again.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" The pink-haired boy roared, thrusting his body against the chains.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted back.

"I don't care! This wasn't a part of the plan!" Natsu snapped.

"You will be silent in the presence of our Lord, you devil." Lucy hissed.

"Lucy!'Devil's' can you listen to what you're saying!" Natsu roared back.

"My Lord, be rid this devil of its foolishness immediately, I beg or you." Lucy pleaded, lowering herself before the mighty tall woman.

"Yes, these will be the start, but be patient my child. There will come a time when even the rest of the Devils locked up in this world's government prison will be free of the devil's grasp. You have just finished your purification; you will be able to free your wings again soon." The Lord reassured the girl, lifting her to rise before her. "Remember, do not bow to me, you are the most divine creature in this world. My last red angel."

"Red Angels?" Juvia repeated unintentionally. The Lord turned from the blonde girl, and made her way to stand before the blue-haired girl. She stood Lucy before them and let her hands slide through her long blonde hair.

"Have you heard of the Red Angels, little devil?" The God asked. She didn't wait for a reply before continuing, letting her hands graze the face, neck and shoulders of her dear apostle. "Angels are not in fact white, but red. They are the God's warriors and their white wings were long stained red by the blood spilt in order to rewrite the world to how it should be. But overtime, the Angels, who were so called immortals, had fallen into the human world, lots by their tainting greed and selfishness. The gift of magic they gave to the humans they loved so much. But in the end, the world they loved so much turned on them. All my beautiful Angels were slaughtered, except for one." The woman held Lucy by the hand, lifting the girl as if on a show. "This is the last and only Red Angel."

As if on cue, beautiful red wings suddenly unfolded from the girls back. They extended out long and wide, almost constricted by the small length of the tower's open arches. They all stared in awe as Lucy looked down on them with her wide wings with not even as much as a change in expression. The Red Cross around her neck glowed brightly, lighting up her angelic soul.

"She's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen, don't you agree?" The woman smiled softly, almost admiring the looks of awe on the wizard's faces.

"This is what you were aiming for all this time?" Natsu stared up at the long wings. Although they were wings stained their beautiful color by the blood of his kind, there was a fascinating divinity to them. "You wanted Lucy for this?"

"I wanted my angel back. My angel herself rests inside the soul of Miss Heartfilia. Originally, she hid herself inside the soul of an Apostle, and had never been able to free herself. Anyone of her bloodline would have done, but since it's such a rare one, she was the only one I could locate. Only her angelic heart and a girl of this pure bloodline were able to bring her back to me." She explained.

"But why go through a whole revolution for this?" Natsu growled.

"Because I plan to give her the whole world. In a time where the devil casts its sins constantly on others, I will purge the world and make it pure from the devil, and I will save my little Angel." The woman revealed. "With the divine power to purge you of this sin, I will give her a world the Angel deserves." The woman released her hand, and gave Lucy a small nod. The wings folded inwards behind her back and disappeared. The only traces of it being left were the blood red feathers resting on the floor around her. The red cross' bright glow dimmed into its ruby color again.

The woman turned and led the girl to a small white thrown on the other side of the room, calling in the two exorcists to stand on either side of her and guard her. Then She left to prepare for the 'purging' as soon as the sun sets and the devil gate opens again.

* * *

**Next Monday; The Last Red Angel  
Juvia makes a sacrifice for the team, when our story takes a terrifying twist as the Red Angel's patience is pushed to the limit and secrets are unveiled. **

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	8. The Last Red Angel

Revolution  
Chapter 8; The Last Red Angel

Lucy sat silently looking at the three devils chained to their crosses, awaiting purification, while waiting for her God to return.

"This was never a part of the plan Gray!" Natsu hissed in a whisper.

"I didn't expect it either. We couldn't tell Lucy we suspected her of being a spy or else it would have blown up everything." Gray whispered back. "We got Ran to tell her a false direction and intercept the message, and we confirmed that Lucy was being manipulated. But I didn't think that this was going to happen!"

"So what do we do now?" Juvia interrupted their conversation.

"We'll break out of here, take Lucy and get the guild back then finally take down these people!" Natsu suggested.

"Idiot!" Gray shot him down. "Only a miracle could make that plan work."

"Well we've already got an Angel, what else would it take for a miracle?" Natsu snapped back.

"Don't be stupid!" Gray snapped.

"Actually, it might not be." Juvia uttered. They both turned and stared at Juvia who looked over at their 'Angel' who stared right back at him. "Juvia has already heard the story of the Red Angels before. They have a horrible temper, and Juvia doesn't think the one possessing Lucy is any different."

"What makes you say it possesses her?" Gray countered. "Lucy's true nature might actually be an Angel."

"I hope you're not trying to make a joke about Lucy's temper here, Gray." Natsu growled.

"I'm not." He rebutted.

"You might be right, but Juvia doesn't think so. Just look at her, can you really tell Juvia that's Lucy?" Their eyes turned to the girl resting in the throne chair picking from a bowl of dark red grapes, and a glass grail in another. Dark onyx eyes fixed on the blonde's deep chocolate eyes. They were cold with a hidden layer of frost and resentment inside of them.

"That's not Lucy." Natsu growled. Lucy would never look like that.

"Juvia thinks the longer she stays like that, the longer Lucy's become the true Red Angel." Juvia thought.

"It's definitely got something to do with that necklace." Natsu added. "It's super creepy."

"You overheard them earlier; they said the rest of the wizards are being held in the council's dungeons. If we can escape and get there, Juvia's sure we might be able to get them back." Juvia continued.

"But how do we escape these cuffs are stopping us from using our magic?" Gray added.

"Juvia has an idea, but you'll have to play along." Juvia nodded. Gray had a bad feeling, but he had enough trust in Juvia to understand she knew what she was doing.

"Your God isn't really a God." Juvia called, catching Lucy's attention. Her dark brown eyes turned slowly towards her, pushing one last grape between her lips. Waving her hand, her people dispersed from around her. Graceful movements made her rise from her chair and carry her over to where the wizards where captured in a single movement.

"A devil cannot speak so, when their own God, so to speak, is the Satan of the underworld." Lucy whispered in a cool, unemotional voice but still laced with a bitter twist. Her brown eyes looked Juvia in the face with a small wisp of a smile.

"Your God is human." Juvia continued. "You are human too. You can never have your true form back, everything that's happening to you is just the work of the magic you hate so much." Her eyes fell onto the ruby red necklace hanging around the blonde's neck.

"The "Magic" as you so call it, is the devil's poison inside of you. In me, is a holy gift as I find my reincarnation again?" Lucy replied back calmly, rubbing a finger over the edge of the jewel cross.

Natsu stared in disbelief at the blonde haired girl. Although she looked like Lucy, Natsu couldn't see any trace of her inside. Whoever this person was, wasn't Lucy. He had no idea what had happened when they took her away, but he was definitely going to turn her back.

"It is magic." Juvia snapped harshly. "It's magic and it's inside of you. Inside of Lucy who you possess. You are no Angel just a mockery of what once was. You're no Angel, you're just like the rest of us; A Wiz-" Juvia's voice was cut off as Lucy's hand lurched forwards. It pinched around Juvia's face, with long red fingernails digging into her skin.

"Beware of the words you spout Demon. Remember your Lucy will be lost inside of me by midnight and this whole body will be mine. I have already been purged of the devil poison that tainted the bloodline of my vessel. You will be next." Lucy hissed, pulling her hand away like Juvia was diseased.

"Juvia will not take back her words. Just like she said, you're a wizard, heart and soul. Lucy will-" Once again, Juvia's words fell quiet as the snap of Lucy's hand against her skin echoed in the room. A bright red hand mark stung the side of Juvia's cheek. Lucy stood above her, holding her arm cast to the side with her lips pulled back over her teeth in a snarl.

"I said stop spouting your nonsense in my presence I will not stand for it. You who slaughtered my brothers and sisters when we gave you something so precious; our lives; have no right to tell me what I am and are not." The Angel growled viciously. It was almost possible to see the blood boiling in her eyes, staring down like a hungry dog above her, ready to snap at any second.

"Juvia won't take back what she said." Juvia scoffed bitterly, spitting a mouthful of blood at her feet.

"Then die with your words." Lucy calmed. Her hands struck outwards, tearing the wooden shackles open. Another hand took and handful of hair and dragged her across the tower's marble floors. Juvia squirmed and wriggled but couldn't break free. Lucy had the supernatural strength of an Angel through her and Juvia couldn't match it.

"Juvia!" Natsu and Gray both exclaimed with delayed shock as the blonde girl dangled the girl by the neck over the edge of one of the arcs. Juvia looked down to where her feet wriggled. Waves crashed up against the edge of the marble stone walls dropping into the deep blue oceans and jagged rocks. Ocean winds whistled deridingly through her ears, and she couldn't help feel her heart begin to thud heavily in her chest.

"So mortal woman, are you prepared to die for those words you so love to sing?" Lucy smiled. The anger controlled in her eyes was even scarier than when she was slapping Juvia across the cheek. And yet, in the seconds when Juvia was silent, she noticed something else in her brown eyes. For a sad second, her eyes looked hurt. And then her hands let go, leaving Juvia to fall to her death.

Lucy watched with satisfaction, and listened with joy as the screams cut off with a sharp blow, when her body broke against the rocks. "Sweet bird, why do you sing such a sad song? Don't you hear the hunters coming along?" She sang, turning on her feet. "Why not stop singing the tragic tune? The hunter's coming, he'll be here soon. But alas, you were still happy to sing, and now only the gunshot rings."

Gray and Natsu watched in utter silence as the girl danced gracefully in happiness across the marble floors, singing her cheery song. Their onyx eyes watched the empty archway as Lucy came running up to them. "Be happy little devils, soon you will be cleansed too."

"That's not cleansing! That's murder!" Gray snapped back. Lucy's smiled dropped, her eyes turning sharp on him.

"Murder, you say? Back when I freely had my wings, they said that the slaughtering of your kind was called 'cleansing'." Lucy retorted, and Gray fell silent. The anger and almost unbearable rage was pure on his face, but he bit his lip to keep himself calm. Lucy sighed, as if disappointed that she couldn't throw him to his death as well, and sat down on the small podium at the bottom of the shackled stands beneath the golden spear.

"You don't know what it's like to be the last of your kind." Lucy sighed softly, gently stroking her hands over the red fabric. The red cross began to glow again, and just like before, long red wings unfurled from her back stretching out wide behind her. "I know my God is human, but to me she is still the God that will return to me this world, and I will have my vengeance."

"Vengeance?" Gray repeated. "I thought this world was to be 'purged' of magic?"

"As my God so tells me. Unfortunately, she does not go far enough to cleanse this world of evil. But once she has done her work and seen it for herself, I will be ready to finish the job." Lucy sighed reluctantly. Her wings curled in and around her like a soft blanket as she grazed her hand over her ruby feathers.

"You want to wipe out the human race?" Natsu inferred.

"You humans are greedy, evil creatures. The divine life our true lord gave you was tainted by your hunger to manipulate the things around you. Therefore, you made a contract with the devil and it gave you destructive powers you should never have had." Lucy continued, admiring her wings toyingly. "These wings, stained by the blood of my brothers and sisters are already tainted, I cannot return to heaven, and I will not fall to hell. Therefore, I will do the thing I should have done a long time ago, by destroying all the evil in this world, so a kind like mine won't witness such pain again."

Suddenly the tower's only door creaked open and the blonde woman stood in the doorway. All the exorcists and handmaid followers quickly bowed to the floor in her presence, as Lucy rose to stand. The red jewel dimmed and the feathers drew inwards and dissolved into nothing.

As the woman entered the room, she looked to Lucy and then to the two red crosses. Her eyes narrowed on the broken cross and flickered back to her beloved Angel. Lucy quickly dropped to one knee with her head bowed low to the floor. "My Lord, I beg your forgiveness. One had been too far taken by the Devil and I took it upon myself to return it to where it belongs."

"It's dead?" She asked in return.

"Yes." Lucy replied confidently.

"I see." She sighed, her hand cupping Lucy's cheek. Brown eyes looked up and slowly stood as the woman brought the blonde's face closer to her own. "Thank you, Angel. But beware that these are only the devil's dolls, and these dolls can be used for good as God's favorite creation."

"I think you see too much in these humans, my Lord." Lucy defied. "They are such brittle things, yet so easily corrupted. They do not deserve the forgiveness you wish to bestow on them. Let them infest this world, and they will be the end of it, I assure it."

"Little red Angel, your eyes have only seen the darkness in your heart." The woman's sighed softly, caressing the smooth surface of the 'Angel's heart' jewel with adoration. "These creatures are not in the wrong, but the puppeteer that controls them. I will show you the world we can create."

"This world will not be as you except, I just want to warn you." Lucy stepped back with a gentle voice. The woman inclined her head, and Lucy returned to her chair.

Hours passed as the sun sunk across the sky. The sounds of people below began to grow as time went on. The sun was about twenty minutes away from setting and the loud roar of the crowd below them was echoing like a resounding drum. The woman had returned back into her tower again and Lucy perched on her chair, forbidden to move too close to the edge of the arch, as she might be seen. She was destined to make her appearance, just not yet. At the moment of purging the Angel was to be revealed and the revolution finally begins its last phase of cleansing the darkness of the world.

Lucy's brown eyes drew along each arch, her fingers dancing across the golden arms of her throne chair. Her face looked bored and the pout on her lips made it obvious. Eventually, she heaved a large sigh, picking herself up from the seat. Her people backed away with their heads casted down, trying not to 'sin' by looking at the Angel's face before it was time.

Her bare feet patted over the marble floor towards the two boys again, keeping out of sight from the crowd. She sat down on the floor, folding her two legs beneath her. "What was this Lucy like?" She asked, dropping her chin into her palm, looking at them with bored eyes that expected them to entertain her. Gray stayed quiet, but Natsu seemed to feel relieved to talk.

"She had a short temper, was very violent, liked to read boring books and write her own. She was cranky when she was tired and cared too much about what she looked like." Natsu spilled, his eyes wandered endlessly around the Angel's face that was exactly the same as Lucy's.

"This girl," The Angel spoke softly, staring at the dragon slayer with a hint of bafflement. "Even though you say bad things, you still care about her?"

"That's because she's also kind, and caring. She's funny and a lot of fun to tease. She would never forget her friends and would sacrifice herself but she let one of us get hurt." Natsu's voice fell into a soft whisper of memory as a small wisp of a smile pulled his lips. Big brown eyes looked at him curiously, with an alienated stare that told him she couldn't comprehend what he was saying or why. But inside, she felt a small pip of heat flush her skin into a soft pink. A flashes of memories fluttered over her eyes; It was the pink haired boy he was smiling, and then fighting, and then sleeping. The memories fluttered through like an old motion picture as she saw each and every fragment of him from her memories. But it wasn't actually her memory, it was Lucy's. Deep inside, she was showing her what humans like Natsu really do, that not all of them were bad.

The Angel looked on at the images which a longing ache in her heart, as her own memories started to overlap. Fire burnt in ravenous flames engulfing the city with heat. Men tore down the doors of homes, dragging out the innocent woman and men from their houses. They were all brought down from their houses and ripped down the street. But that was what they allowed, they had the strength to fight back, but chose rather to stay passive and not hurt the humans they loved so much. Her heart echoed with the same feelings dragging her down from the betray of the humans. But the cries from the soft little demi-human in her arms brought her back. Her small wisps of blonde hair curled on top of her chubby little face. Big brown eyes stared up with a world full of innocence that melted into her chocolate irises. Soft wails cried from her mouth as the sounds disturbed her hair. She shushed her, rocking her gently back in forth in front of her eyes. The heart wrenching dread in her heart knew that they would come for her next. If they found out about her baby, she couldn't garuntee her safety. It was against the Angel law to have an offspring with a human, and yet, how could she, who had the most human heart of all, be able to hold back from love of her man. A pale white finger brushed against the baby's soft cheek as she fell into a sleep slumber. "I will keep you safe, my child. I promise, I will keep you safe." She whispered, bringing the baby close to her neck. A hand laced around the back of her delicate head, nuzzling her face into the nape of her neck, feeling her soft, warm skin against hers.

With one last look out of the window at the terror, she escaped. Sprinting as fast as she could through the streets, keeping her wings hidden and her face shadowed, she ran and ran, dodging scouts and hunters that wanted to tear her heart out. Other Angels who felt her presence watched and stared in disbelief at the child in her arms. But they said nothing, only giving a sympathetic smile as they were hauled away by force.

It wasn't long until she made it to the edge of the city, but just as she stepped over the line, a shout echoed behind her. "There's another one over here!" The voice cried out, shooting straight through her. The baby could not be revealed, she had to protect the baby, she couldn't let it die. Wings exploded from out beside her as in her last desperate attempt, took off into the skies. Immediately, arrows, spears and other weapons shot through the air, in an attempt to drag her down, but she was evasive of them all. She got as far as she could, but she knew there were persuers, but she ran and ran as fast as she could. At last, her energy collapsed into nothing, and she dropped against the grass floor. The silence of the baby resounded through the quiet forest, covered on all sides by sea. Her heart rapidly spread up in her chest, as noticed the cold skin against hers. Her pale hands felt warm and moist, with a thick liquid between her fingers.

Slowly, the horror set in, as she drew the baby away from her chest. A broken arrow peirced through the heart of the child's chest. It was so thin and tiny that she hadn't even seen it. Or had it been cloaked. Either way, her baby had been murdered. The wrenching tears of the mother broke down her heart like glass into tiny peices. Wailing breathe burst through the air like a siren that all the land could hear. It was the cry of a grieving Angel. The sound echoed far and wide across the Earth, reaching to every Angel and every human, letting them know what they had done. All the pain in her chest couldn't fill the world, but the anger inside of her, could certainly crush it. The heart that could still beat inside her chest, flooded blood into her brain, as she decided what to do.

The woman slowly sat up, uncoiling her white wings, folding underneath the child. It's ruby red blood leaked over her wings, staining them a deep red. A pale hand rested on her chest over her heart, feeling it's hard beat beneath the tips of her fingers. She took in a deep soothing breath, and then another, and another. Until finally, she closed her brown eyes, with a gentle smile. Her nails peirced through her skin, breaking straight through the rib cage. Blood spilled down her chest, staining the white wings cradeled next to her even more red. Red fingers wrapped around the muscel pounding furiously in her chest. Another hand reached down, cupping the baby's face with a smile. A small chain hung around the baby's neck -a gift from her father. The Angel tore the chain free from around her still neck. And with a final breath, she tore out her heart. For the last few seconds before she died, she looked down at the heart and watched it crystalise as every Angel heart did outside of her warm chest. The chain broke through the surface before it set, turning into a jewel necklace. She wrapped it around the child's neck with her shaking white hands.

In her last seconds, she collapsed against the ground, still desperately cradelling the baby between her wings. As she watched desperately, with the vision darkening around the edges of her sight, she saw the blood stop and the wound heal. Only a moment later, her chest rose and fell, with soft breaths coming out of her mouth. Her wails were like music to her ears as the baby cried out in sadness, fear, and confusion. But her mother could only do one more little thing to save her. She could sense the humans coming, and if she left her there, either they would get her, or she would die of hunger. She reached up, plucking free one of her numb wings, and laid it on the baby's chest. "Find freedom and love, my baby girl." And the feather dissolved into sparkling white light that exploded and cocooned around her body. The child's pale skin and brown eyes turned towards her mother for the last time, baked in a world of illumination. And lastly, she offered her fist smile, and disappeared. Her anger and her love buried deep her heart was with her child. At the last second, she wished for her child not to discover her anger deep within.

* * *

**Next Monday; Hidden Truths  
Lucy and the Angel discover the hidden memories that could change the Angel's darkened heart, but what change will it have? For better or for worse?**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	9. Hidden Truths

Revolution  
Chapter 9; Hidden Truths

The images came to a stop, and the world fell back into the tower, bright light beaming through the archways. Hot tears ran over Lucy's pale face as her brown eyes stared open and wide at the dragon slayer, staring back with confusion. Even the dark haired boy's eyes held onto her. "They...did that to you?" The dragon slayer muttered. The dark haired boy looked between one to the other in confusion, wondering what had happened between them. All he knew was that it all went very silent and none of them had moved for a long while.

"How did you-" the Angel growled in surprise, launching to her feet. The ground seemed to sweep under her, and she dropped weakly back down to the step. Blonde hair fell over her face as she felt suddenly out of breath. Hands reached up to her face, feeling her damp tears. Brown eyes stared alienated at her damp finger tips. A flash over her mind changed them from water to blood. She gasped, feeling her irritation rise as she stared back at the clear tears covering her hands. She quickly brought her hands up and furiously rubbed her cheeks and eyes dry. "It doesn't matter what happened to me!" She hissed, slowly bringing herself to stand again. Her body found itself restless, walking back and forth across the room, unable to calm her distraught heart. Lucy's own empathetic emotions were turning with turmoil on the inside of her, as the girl felt everything first hand.

"I saw it all." Natsu added, looking up at the woman in turmoil. Rather than a vengeful angel, his view had suddenly been flipped around to seeing the misunderstood grieving mother that had sacrificed herself to save her own child.

"Dammit." The Angel growled. "You stupid girl, using my powers!" A ripple of electricity coursed through her veins as her antagonism boiled.

Gray looked between them again and noticed the red feather resting besides the dragon slayer's feet. He hadn't seen the angel or Lucy do it, but somehow Natsu had seen the same things as Lucy and the Angel both seemed to have.

"What happened to you? Why did they come looking for you?" Natsu asked with urgency about his expression that balanced between anger and pity. His lips curled up over his canines biting down on his lower jaw. His eyebrows hung over his eyes, showing his sympathy and understanding.

"Did you know why they wanted an Angel's heart?" The angel asked, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder with a grin that distorted the features of her face into bitter anger. "Angel's were the first to give human's magic, but they were greedy. We could only give them a small fraction of what they desired. So instead, they took our hearts. Those who ingrained an angel heart inside of them were blessed with unimaginable power."

"'Survival of the fittest.'" A cool, calm voice sailed out from behind them. The tall woman dressed in her red silk, with platinum blonde hair falling down her back, appeared in the doorway. In her hand, she held a shattered jewel as clear as the sky. In her other hand was a scepter with feathers engraved around the golden staff with an empty shell in the top, of where some kind of gem would be placed. She came into the room with her cool and regal attire, emanating the fact she knew everything about the situation in a glance. "That is the way the ones who were granted the power began to believe. They were consumed by their own magic and became the leaders of the world. Those who were weak couldn't have offspring together, only being allowed to mate with one with magic. Any child born to a so called 'Wizard' had magical abilities. As the years passed, children with magic capabilities spread throughout the worlds, and the others simply died out. The dark blood stained history of you mages, had hidden itself in the past so deeply that no one would ever know."

"You mean how we killed the Angel's for power." Natsu added, his dark eyes narrowing on the woman. The will in him was strong, but the fight inside of him had changed. "But," He continued. The Angel turned towards him with eyes burning with fury, daring him to speak. At first he was hesitant, as if what he was about to say would trample all over her feelings, and yet, he was still going to say it. "Even darkness can become light. The magic that was stolen so long ago can be used for good too!" Natsu defied.

The angel's eyes almost exploded with anger. Her fingers jumped by her side, itching to hit him, but being too conscious of the woman's raised staff to do so. It fell in front of the Angel, allowing the dragon slayer to speak. Her silver eyes watched the dragon slayer calmly, with a mild curiosity as to what he was going to say.

"The past is what creates the present. And in the present, although there are bad guys, there are also good guys who use magic." Natsu continued his expression filling with confidence and defiance. "And I promise that those who do bad things with their magic will have their asses kick by Fairy Tail!" His reply radiated confidence through the room as the dragon stared with his unnervingly strong black irises at the woman.

"Don't be stupid!" The angel hissed, breaking past the barrier. The silver eyed woman just brought the sceptre back to her side, watching the girl with the same curious expression as she did with Natsu. It was more of a bystander's view on the situation, without the intention to interfere as it was. "Human's are greedy; they'll always be greedy no matter what you do. These humans alive today will bring the world to ruin. We angels, gave our lives to the humans because of how deeply we treasured them. But now we see that we are fools. You will never stop this cycle of destruction."

"We can't change human nature!" Natsu argued. "But we can protect the good! I will make sure to protect those who need protecting."

"You are not like the dragons who once ruled the world before. They were beautiful creatures and stupidly gave magic to you humans who ended up almost destroying them!" The Angel countered, lowering her eyes to the dragon slayers. "You are a dragon slayer! You slay dragons. And you tell me you're peaceful!"

"My dad is a dragon! I wouldn't kill a friend!" Natsu roared.

"But what about the rest, huh?" She viciously snapped. "What happens to them? When they've done nothing wrong and your superiors decide they're too dangerous without doing anything wrong so far, and tell you to kill them. You would do it wouldn't you?"

"I don't take orders from other people!" Natsu arrogantly growled, jumping forwards in frustration. The cuffs at his side turned his wrists at an awkward angel that must have caused pain, but the dragon slayer didn't seem to notice.

"Then would you die? Would you die to protect the things you care about just for them to turn bad?" She screamed, tears burning in her eyes. Her fists balled at her side, throwing her body forwards with anger and misplaced rage that was tempted to tear her body limb from limb. "Would you let them take away the things you cared about because of their selfishness? Would you-"

"Angel," The God cut in, resting a hand on her shoulder. The red dressed angel whipped around, staring at the woman with vicious eyes for standing in her way. Her steel eyes were unnervingly still. The Angel hissed, turning her face away. Her blonde hair swept over her shoulders as she turned and marched back across the room, unclenching her stiff fists by her sides.

"I would." Natsu's voice called behind her.

"What?" She growled turning around.

"But," Natsu added, his eyes staring at her with unmoving determination in his dark onyx eyes. "I'm not alone. Even If I gave my life fighting for them, my friends would take my will and live on with it, protecting what they know is right!"

The blonde haired girl stared unmoving at the dragon slayer. Shock plastered her frozen expression to her face as her heart waved in her chest. Lucy used the opportunity to send some more images of her own. Pictures began to draw up in front of the girl's eyes as they burst through Lucy's memories. It was her at the guild, with her friends and guild mates who she called family. Then it went to another image, Lucy fighting alongside all her friends. When one got knocked back, another would appear a moment later together with her friends. And then they were on an island that looked so familiar. It reminded her of the very same island she was on so many years ago. At this point, the memories seemed to freeze around her, as if she was there again. Besides the red angel, whose wings folded behind her back showing her true form, stood Lucy.

"You." She hissed.

"I wondered what was so special about this island when I first came here." Lucy spoke softly, looking up at the big tree with a nostalgic gaze. "I came here to do the S-call wizard trial. As soon as I stepped foot on land, I thought it was so familiar. I'm not sure if it was my ancestors wish or not, but I think that this tree is you."

"What do you mean?" The blonde angel asked, letting her fight settle, seeing as though she wasn't in control in the memory space.

"You see this tree?" The mage pointed up to the big Tenrou island's tree blooming tall and outwards with a lush green canopy like a protective umbrella over the rest of them. Light spilled through the canopy as they continued to walk through the forest, getting closer and closer to the tree's roots. "I always thought that the way the top spreads out was sort of like wings. Although, anyone else would have called me stupid." A small smile lit her lips as she happily walked besides the spirit possessing her body.

"I'm your descendent, aren't I?" Lucy's blonde hair slipped over her shoulder as she turned to give a smile at the girl. Lucy was dressed in the same white outfit she wore on the day of the S-class trail fight, next to the long red silk of the angel. She didn't look as elegant, but their brown eyes and blonde hair were almost exactly the same, with the same pale faces. "I'm the daughter of your daughter's daughter and so on." Lucy chuckled lightly, finding the idea somewhat amusing. The angel gave her a curious gaze, before letting her gaze tower up to the canopy. Shards of light fell down on her pale skin with warmth. "Doesn't that mean that your daughter found love and happiness, in the family she started?" The angel's eyes fell onto her again in surprise, her eyebrows folding together with a guilty sadness.

"I suppose I never thought of it that way." She whispered, moving among the extending branches of the trees. As they did, images began to collide with their current memories. Images of Lucy and her friends passed across the edges of their walkway. In the trees she saw images of smiles, in the grass she saw the tears and in the sky she saw the strength. She was literally taking a path down the girl's memories. Suddenly, she noticed them began to change. The cry of a baby called out to her, letting her head whip around. In a large stone cast to the side of her, she saw the sight of a baby appearing in a field out of an orb of light. "This is-" The girl whispered.

"When I saw your memories, they felt familiar, and I realized, that I had seen them somewhere before. When I arrived at Tenrou, I hadn't realized it, but the memories of my ancestors were all stored into this tree. I like to believe it was your daughter's- my ancestor's- wish for us all to be connected by this tree." Lucy explained. The memory from the rock dissolved with two people appeared in front of the baby. More memories that weren't Lucy's began to pile up around them the closer they got. There was a blonde child, eating porridge in the morning, with a warm face smiling over her. She called her 'mama' and the angel flinched, her eyes staring longingly at the child.

A voice spoke over the top of the memory, it was soft and very kind, but it said "I'm not your mama." The Angel turned, watching the memory with full wide eyes. The other memories seemed to fade out as the other one grew. The woman gave a gentle smile and softly said "When you were a baby, your mama sent you down from the sky as a gift from God to me, who can't have any children of her own. Your mama is an Angel." Tears dripped down the angel's face as she saw the young child's face, and heard her small voice speak with glee. "Yeah, mama's my angel!" She giggled with a cheerful smile of happiness, and the memory disappeared.

More memories rose up around them again as her life continued through; her trying to ride a horse for the first time, her falling over and having big manly hands brush her down, her taking a lesson on religion. Slowly they saw her grow and grow as they closed in on the center of the island. There was her first love, her marriage and the image of another small child. The baby who looked so much like herself, rocking in her arms as the baby cried. They moved further, with their child growing along the way.

As the child got bigger, the angel's daughter sat with it on her lap under the starlight of the farm they lived on, telling her stories about the angel. As their child got older and found her own way in life, the woman's destination changed and changed as she went around spreading the stories and writing books on the angels and how divine and beautiful they were. She had her very own magic, but never consciously used it, Lucy noticed. It came out as more of a radiating beam that drew everyone close to her, expressing her words, spreading joy and hope as far as she could.

And finally, as the pair stood beneath the tree, they saw the last memory, of the woman holding a red jewel in her hand, stood beneath the very same tree. The memory became three dimensional, just as they an the island were, with the woman stood between the pair of blonde women with old, weary eyes and long grey hair that fell down her face and over her long white dress. "I have lived for two hundred years," She spoke. Lucy was at first surprised by her age and the angel noticed her expression.

"As a demi-angel, she doesn't have wings of her own, but she has longevity, as would her child." She explained, not removing her eyes off the girl who stood before her. The woman held out her hand, holding onto the chain of the heart in her palm, as she entered an enormously spacious catacomb hidden under the tall bark. Several scattered leaves fell over the ground and she brushed them away, revealing the dirt beneath them.

Red feathers laid undisturbed under the ground, were frozen in place with the crystallized wings like red branches. After two hundred years, the diamonds reached like ice to the edge of each feather, holding them in place as if they were ice. The body had long since decayed into the earth with beautiful white roses growing in a shroud around the center. "My wings..." the angel whispered, looking at them in surprise. She must have suspected that the men would have come and taken her body for the parts that were left, even if the most valuable piece was missing. The elderly woman rested her hand on the glass shape of the wings, feeling their smooth touch under her wrinkled fingers.

"It's been so long mama," The woman smiled softly, revealing her yellowed and lost teeth as she sat down, looking adoringly down at the feathers. "You gave me this so I could live," She continued, opening her aged hand to reveal the red ruby the side of a fist in her hand, chained with several links. "I know you must be angry for what the humans have done, but, you shouldn't lose faith. I know of the anger inside of this heart, but I also know how much you loved them, even father was a human and you loved him. You need to forgive them, mother, as I have done to the people who stole you away from me. But I think it's time I pass on my will to another, and let the younger generations shape the earth into something better than my generation has done."

"My little girl..." The angel whispered, dropping besides the woman. She wrapped her hands around the woman's holding onto her translucent image of her daughter's hands.

"I have never let this jewel leave me for my entire life, I have seen my own daughter grow and live her life, spreading the same peace as I hoped for, but now it is time for me to leave this world. Therefore, I want to return this to you." The demi-angel sighed happily, resting the jewel on the ground with her fingers still touching its smooth surface. The angel looked back and forth to in horror. The colour from her face drained as she turned back to her child.

"No," she cried. "Don't let go! If you do, you'll die!" Tears burned in her eyes, but were not quite ready to fall as she stared at the wistful eyes that looked straight through her at the wings beneath her feet. Lucy let out a small gasp, as she realized what would happen, but stayed out of the way, just watching as an onlooker.

Finally, the woman sighed, pulling her fingers away. The angel let out a small cry, as the translucent body began to become more vivid. As it did, a red circle appeared through the white dress wrapping the woman's body. Lucy didn't know what was happening at first as the same circle appeared on her back, dripping red liquid. And then she realized it was blood. For two hundred years, the jewel had kept the woman's body alive, and she had come to the resolution that she ready to give that magic back.

To Lucy's surprise, the woman's image solidified into the material as the angel and Lucy both were. The woman's dark brown eyes set upon the eyes welling with tears of the angel looking down at her daughter. The elderly woman's voice caught in the back of her throat as she saw her looking down at her. They fell onto the red wings cast out either side of her back as she choked a small whimper. "mama..." she muttered. Tears finally rolled down the cheeks of the Angel's face as she did to her elderly daughter's.

"My baby!" The angel cried, wrapping her arms around the girl's body. Sunlight spilled through a gap in the catacomb of branches and shone down on them, glinting in the prism of tears down her face.

"Mama!" the woman cried back, holding tightly to her mother that she thought had died two hundred years ago. But all the feelings ended too soon, no matter how much the woman held onto her grown up baby, the light still dissolved at her body as time and magic caught up to her.

"No, my baby!" the angel cried again, gripping her as tight as she could in desperation.

"I finally got to meet you again." The woman chuckled through her tears as she breathed in the soft sent of her mother's neck that felt so nostalgic from so long ago. Lucy watched at the woman's face slowly lose its wrinkles, her hair turning back into its golden blonde colour. It occurred to Lucy, that as the time went back into the angel's heart, it was rewinding the time the woman had been given. Her small, fragile body grew taller and slimmer as her time went backwards. The angel pulled back, placing a soft hand onto her daughter's cheek. She looked about 50, with small creases under her eyes, distorting the roll of her tears.

"You grew up so big and strong." The angel sobbed, with her motherly eyes looking on at her daughter. She nodded through her sobs as her wrinkles disappeared and her long hair grew shorter. "I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy you found love."

"I even had a baby of my own." The woman added, breaking a smile through her sad face as she fell back to her 20s. The angel nodded, trying to absorb as much of her daughter as she could as she saw the time fade from her. The time slowed down as she went back to her teenage years where her hair was only at her waist and her brown eyes were alight with so much youth. Her voice turned higher as she turned into a child. As her stages of life went on, the whole in her chest only seemed to grow bigger and bigger until there was nothing left. A panicked expression caught the angel's face as the time dwindled into nothing. The little girl leapt forwards again, burying herself into her mother's neck as she faced the death that was stealing her mother from her.

Tears rolled down Lucy's face as the angel's child changed to a toddler, and finally into a little baby, wrapped in white silk. It was stained a deep red that matched the angel's dress as she held the baby softly in her arms. Her brown eyes stared down at the child, her blonde hair brushing the baby's cheeks. Its hands reached out for her finger, gripping it as tightly as it could. And Lucy saw the gentlest expression on the angel's face as her tears fell down onto the baby's cheeks. Its little brown eyes looked at its mother in confusion as to why she was crying. But as her little body finally reached the end of its time and began to glow with the same white incandescence from so long ago, she turned to her mother with a simple expression, and smiled.

The angel choked back her tears, offering a small smile back. "Good bye, my little baby girl." She cried, as the white light dissolved into the air, leaving her hands empty. The angel teetered forwards as her body collapsed into a pile of sobbing, picking up the red jewel and pressing it tightly to her chest. "My little girl!" She wailed. Lucy watched her as she cried and felt herself unable to move from her spot, tied deeply into the memory as the angel's emotions swept over her. Tears rushed down the girl's face with a horrible feeling tearing through her chest which she could only imagine as being a fraction of how the Angel was feelings.

As her heart took over her mind, the memory they were in began to dissolve rapidly. Lucy couldn't even look at the approaching darkness; all she could see was the broken woman before her. A few moments later, they were swallowed up into the dark and thrown from the memory back into the real world.

* * *

**Next Monday; The Fallen God  
With the truth finally out, the final showdown between man, God and Angels begin as our story comes to its conclusion.**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


	10. The Fallen God

Revolution  
Chapter 10; The Fallen God

Natsu, Gray and the God watched in surprise as the blonde's frozen body collapsed against the floor with a wail. The God looked stunned as the girl broke into tears, falling into the pit of despair. They all stared at her in shock before the silver eyed woman came to her senses. She snapped at the guards and maids to disappear, swiftly darting to the girl's side. "My dear angel," she whispered, resting a hand onto the girl's shivering body. As soon as their skin touched, the angel snapped away, launching to her feet. Red wings burst from her side as her tear stain face exploded with rage.

"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?" She snapped, gripping her sobbing chest as heavy sharp breaths came out of her lungs. The chain of the red cross necklace wrapped around her fingers as her vicious brown eyes turned onto the platinum haired God.

"What do you-" The God began.

"You told me you saved my heart from a murderer, but you stole it didn't you!" She hissed, tearing it free from her neck. The broken chains scattered along the floor, squeezing the palm-size cross in her palm until blood ran down her hand. "You took it from my grave!" Her silver eyes sharpened on the girl, looking straight through the angel's eyes, and into Lucy's soul that lay inside her.

"You showed her the memories." She sighed softly, with a hint of disappointment. "And I thought I had sealed them completely."

"So you admit it! You were the only one who has the power to go there!" The angel growled in anger and frustration, her wings shaking with rage. "You stole this from my grave! From my daughter's grave! You lied to me!"

"I simple told you what you needed to hear, everything else was unnecessary." The God explained with the same calm, nonchalant tone.

"How dare you! You are not a god, you monster. You are Satan himself!" She cried. Her hand rose, snatching a feather from her wing. It began to glow with white magic, swinging over her shoulder, ready to throw it. Before she got chance, her breath got caught in her chest. Her voice choked in her lungs, as her body went still. Brown eyes turned down to the crystallized feather sticking out of her chest. Red tricking blood ran across the red diamond feather into a pile on the floor. "What have you done?" She hissed, her body weakly collapsing against the ground.

"LUCY!" Natsu wailed. Gray's voice choked in silence, staring in shock.

"I also brought your only weakness, aside from your pathetic emotions." The God explained softly, slipping down besides the weak girl. Her face turned pale as the blood leaked out her chest. "This feather, is one part of your true wings, it is the only thing capable of disconnecting your soul."

"My soul?" The girl weakly muttered as the God brought her head onto her silk lap, brushing aside the stray strands of gold hair.

"I will bring you back again when it is time and make sure that your feelings were true, although, I have no more vessels to hold you in." She sighed pitifully, caressing her cheek examining her body. "This girl had never had a child, and this is where your lineage stops unfortunately. She was the only Angel descended and now I'm trouble what to do for you." She sighed again, giving her an pitifully adoring stared. Her eyes were captured by something ahead of her which she caught as sunlight spilling over her face. She looked to the sky and saw the sun setting. "Alas there is something I must attend to now, I will come back and deal with you soon." She smiled, removing her head and standing up.

Her silk dress, stained at the tips with red blood, moved to the ruby crosses where the two wizards were pinned. She looked decisively between them, and reached towards the dragon slayer, "You will be lucky enough to be purged first." She smiled reassuringly, as if the dragon slayer wanted it. But his face said otherwise. Dark eyes burned with unlimited anger, his lips drew up around his teeth that bit into his gum so hard it began to bleed. Eyebrows were knitted together so tight, it was as if they were one line as he stared at the woman. She took no notice of the rage inside of him that desperately want to break out. The woman rested her hands on both of the cuffs, about to take off, but she hesitated. Muscles rippled down Natsu's bruised and bloodied arms and his body was stiff with antagonism. Instead, she rose again, and went around the back. Her hands tore off the edges of the iron red cross, keeping his body still in cuffs.

His body dropped one arm forwards, but it was already enough. One cuff down and his whole body swung, tearing him free from the iron cross. It shattered to pieces as the force sent it swinging into one of the arches. The stone broke and crumbled into the ocean below with the sounds of people's shouts of surprise. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY FRIENDS!" He roared, launching forwards, throwing his fist as far as he could. The God looked at him mildly, eyes narrowing on his enraged face. With an open palm, a red feather appeared, crashing against his fist. The dragon slayer was immediately blown backwards across the hall. His head hit a post as he slid across the ground with new-found fluid movement.

He looked down at his hand, and saw it covered in blood. To his side, he saw Lucy's still, cold body, drenched in a puddle of red liquid. "LUCY!" Natsu wailed darting forwards. He hadn't even had a chance to move before the whistle of the sharp object flew passed his face. Its pointed edge crashed straight into his shoulder, slamming him back against a post.

"NATSU!" Gray's voice echoed like a sonic boom across the room. Natsu let out a yelp of surprise and pain as he turned to his side. Another red feather laid pinned into his right shoulder.

"DAMMIT!" Natsu snapped trying to break free. Every time he tried to touch the feather, an electric shock sent his hand launching back, jerking his shoulder. Despite the pain, he continued to struggle in desperation in order to break free.

"It's futile, poisoned one. With the sunlight gone, the devil's gate will open at the moment of nightfall and I will purge you of your sickness." The God grinned happily. The cuffs from the two centre posts leapt forwards as if they were alive. Natsu, who suddenly realized he was pinned to one of the posts fought desperately to get away. He didn't get away in time as the steel cuffs latched onto his body, sending steel nails on the insides trapped down on his wrists like jaws. A roar of pain tore through the air as the pain exploded through his body as the pins tried to snap back into place. They pulled his body with the might of an elephant, but the feather adamantly kept him in place. The pull threatened to tear his entire body in half until the God finally closed in. She crouched besides the dragon slayer, taking in his angered face contorted in pain with a happy smile. Her hand reached through to the feather, and tore it free. Natsu hissed another cry as blood poured over his shoulder.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled again as the pink-haired boy's body was snapped upwards, hanging from his wrists pinned to the top of the podium. He stood on his knees, unable to break free. Trickles of blood poured down from his wrists over his podium as his weak, pale body was brought to his knees. Pink hair fell over his shadowed face as his blood pooled beneath them.

"Dragon slayer, be ready to be purged." The God growled as sunlight was about to disappear from the horizon. The God made a short trip to the edge of the tower where cries and whistles of an enormous crowd made noise in delight. "LET US GATHER HERE TODAY, TO WITNESS THE PURGING OF THE DEVIL'S POISON AND BRING THE TRUE HUMAN INSIDE BACK TO US!" She announced, raising her arms. Roars of the crowd continued even as the woman removed herself from their view. She gracefully walked over to the dragon slayer like a stalking creature, holding her sceptre in her hand. She stood before the dragon slayer, opening a palm full of broken jewels and dropping them into the empty top of the sceptre. "Let the poison inside of you be purged." She grinned as the setting sun dissolved into the ocean and darkness fell. A bright like broke through the cloudless sky like lightening as she raised the staff to the sky. It crashed onto the rooftop of the tower like a heavenly ray. The whole building began to quake at the enormous power. Patterns on the ceiling illuminated with white, blinding light, coursing like a fast flowing river into the spear in the centre. The woman grabbed the dragon slayer's chin, turning it up to face her. His dark eyes held under heavy eyelids burned straight through her as she touched the sceptre to his forehead. White light gathered at the tip of the spear, a few centimetres above his head. A small dot illuminated on his head like a target as the woman pulled the sceptre away.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled, as the white light exploded from the tip.

"NATSU!" A second voice overlapped his. The beam that cut through the air bounced mid-air into one of the archways. Another column collapsed, with the roar of the crowd exclaiming in shock and surprise. The God's face contorted with anger as the white spear shattered in half, crumbling with a metallic ring against the ground. A ashen glow radiated behind the dragon slayer as he turned around. Long blonde hair fell down around her pale face, with bright eyes burning with anger and will at the woman. Beautiful white wings spread out either side of her with a pure incandescence.

"Lucy..." Natsu grumbled weakly. Cracks skated across the edges of the ruby feather causing it to shatter and crumble to dust at her feet. A red hole still stuck into the centre of her chest as a white light banded over it. You could tell in a glance that it wasn't healing it, rather simply just blocking the wound. Either way, Lucy didn't care. Her bright white wings weren't those of the angel, it was those of Lucy's soul. They looked faintly translucent against the darkness of the sky, but that didn't stop her. Pale hands ripped free several white feather from her wings, throwing them forwards. Like an arrow, they crashed into the posts pinning Natsu down. The post shattered, shooting a white ripple of light over Natsu's injured body. The bleeding around his chest stopped as a white light fell over it and his wrists were wrapped with a protective band. More white feathers travelled through the air at light speed towards Gray. The image of the feather landed a centimeter above his head onto the red cross. It shattered and disintegrated around him, dropping his body into freedom.

"How did you-" The silver eyed woman.

"I'm the descendant of an Angel remember?" Lucy grinned, staring at the woman with distaste. Her white wings circled around her under her watchful gaze. "Although they may not be the real thing, I'm sure they're strong enough to fight you and your weak feathers that aren't even yours."

"Nephilims shouldn't have wings!" The woman hissed back in frustration, holding her sceptre between the squeeze of her strong grip that was tempted to break the thing into two.

"I suppose I got a helping hand," Lucy countered, holding the red jewel in her hand.

"You betrayed me?" she hissed, her silver eyes staring straight passed her to the other soul inside of her again. Lucy felt the burning ripple of anger flush though her body from deep inside.

"She didn't betray you. You lied." Lucy growled, struggling to stop the white feathers in her hand from flying straight at her stupidly selfish face. "I know everything."

"What do you know?" The woman screamed, launching a red feather forwards. Lucy threw another, and with the help from the Angel, she made it accurately clash against the crystallized wing mid-air. Their points collided, but the red wing gave way and shattered, letting Lucy's wing float to the floor.

"You said that the non-magician just died out, but they didn't, did they?" Lucy replied. The woman looked shocked, her sliver eyes snapping onto the girl in surprise. "I told you, I know about everything. You have no magic capabilities what so ever; just an ordinary human. One of the descendants of the ones who survived without magic."

"I'm not ordinary!" The woman began even more enraged, throwing more and more red-jewel feathers which she countered easily.

"No, you're not." Lucy agreed. Natsu and Gray stood between the two, caught up in the conflict between the pair. They also thought it was too dangerous to try and get between the flying feather-arrows. "You see, when I looked into the past and saw the true Angel heart, I realized it was a lot bigger than this one. When you found it, you took half of it for yourself didn't you. But even half is an overwhelming amount of power." Lucy explained. "You felt wrong for being as you were, envious of those who could have magic. You were always treated by badly by those who misused magic."

"People with magic are selfish fools." She hissed bitterly. "They think just because they have magic means that they can do anything they want with it to those who can't use it. I have seen magic at it's worst my entire life; it is not deserving of this world! I will protect those who have been wrongly done by magic! I will avenge the Angels who died and I will protect this world from the sins."

Lucy lowered her hand, holding her fingers weakly against the feathers, looking on at the woman. Her regal image was ragged and almost completely gone. Her calm silver eyes were alive with anger that turned their beautiful colour into something ugly. Her silk dress was torn and stained with blood. Her platinum hair was a mess and her breath was heavy and fast as her emotions were overwhelming her. "Your pain is understandable." Lucy replied surprisingly, catching both boys off guard as their dark eyes snapped onto her. She gave the pair a small reassuring smile. "Understandable, but it is still unacceptable." Both boys' worries faded as the blonde continued, taking a small step forwards. "If you take away our magic, which doesn't mean to say we won't find a new power to satisfy ourselves. But even if you don't, we will still use our magic the way we want it to be. Some will use it for bad; others will use it for good. That's just how life is, and you don't have the right to take that decision away from the people of this land."

"I am God; I have the power to do what I like!" The woman defied, but even the boys could sense the weakening strength in her voice.

"No, you're not." Lucy replied softly. "God is kind, but fair. He would know that just as good exists in the world, there must be evil. Without evil, how would we know what good is? I think you want to believe that there is good in this world, but in order to do that, you need to accept that there will always be evil." Lucy stopped at the podium, her feathers dropping from her hands; she gave the woman a smile.

"I will get rid of the evil!" The woman hissed back. "I will-" he voice cut off as she looked ahead of her.

White beautiful feathers fell onto the ground around her feet, translucent wings dissolving into the air. Knees buckled under her weight, stealing all her energy from her body. Natsu and Gray gave startled yelps of surprise, rushing to her side. The dragon slayer caught her in his arms as she fell back onto her bed of feathers. "Luce!" Natsu yelled, holding her pale face between his hands. Her fallen feathers' white glow was fading in and out as Lucy used the last of her strength to keep the power over their wounds alive.

"It's all an illusion. You can end it now." Lucy whispered. Gray gave her a confused look as her words went straight through his thoughts. Her eyelids slipped closed and her hands fell to her sides.

"Gray, look after Lucy." Natsu spoke, shifting the girl onto his lap. Dark eyes leapt up to the dragon slayer's face as he stood to his feet. Pink hair shadowed over his eyes. Feet moved underneath him, lifting himself to stand. He walked towards the woman, with his hands balled into fists by his sides. Bare feet carried him across the feather littered ground, stroking the flat of his foot. As he walked closer and closer, the woman at the other side of the room's eyes narrowed on the slayer. He came to a stop at the centre of the podium.

The shadows over his face reeled back, revealing the dark black eyes through his salmon pink hair. They set on the woman with a burning anger that caused her to gasp. "IRON FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu roared, launching forwards. Concrete spat up at the crater that left his feet. His body hurtled through the air and the woman leapt backward. Fire burnt past her pale face, singing her platinum blonde hair. She cast her hand in front of her, shooting a beam of white light directly towards the dragon slayer's face. The dragon slayer continued his advance, facing the white beam without hesitation.

"NATSU!" Gray yelled in surprise as he was consumed by the white light. A second later, he broke through into view. Fire cast forwards, crashing into the woman's face. Her body flew through the air crashing into one of the columns.

"What?" The woman stammered, holding her hand against her red, swollen cheek. "Impossible...how did you-" Before she got chance to reply, Natsu's hand crashed down against the column behind her. She hissed, rolling just enough out of the way, but Natsu wasn't stopping. Hands cupped around his mouth as he took in a deep breath of air.

"BREATH OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" He roared, sending a tunnel of flames crashing forwards. A pale hand reached to the woman belt under her dress. A single red feather remained, but she had to use it or lose her life. Smooth jewel edges rolled over her fingers as the feather crashed countered the tunnel of air. It easily cut through it in half, but at the same time its strong shell was burnt to ashes.

As the flames dissolved, Natsu bounded forwards, dragging flames like whips from behind him. "WING OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" he yelled, whipping the flaming ropes forwards. Destruction exploded all around them as she evaded attack after attack, but Natsu showed no signs of slowing down, in fact, his speed could only increase. Each white film of light dissolved as the dragon slayer plundered through.

Finally, the woman drew her last straw. She took the handful of clear gems from her staff, scattering all but one of the edge of the tower. The one in her heart changed from a transparent glass to deep ruby red; the other half of the heart. As she held it up, Natsu also reach behind him. Red light began to spill from the gem, as the dragon slayer shot his hand forwards again. The force from the slayer hit the woman with surprise, launching her body back to the edge of the tower. Blonde hair spilled over the edge of the frightening oceans crashing against the rocky cliffs. White teeth snarled back at the dragon slayer as her lips peeled back from each other. But the aggression on her face only demised, as she looked into the jewel in her hand and the small white feather piercing its center. The girl wailed in horror, launching herself onto her knees. The gem rested in her hand as if it were a wounded bird. Silver eyes followed the small cracks that slowly skated across it. "No! No! No!" She cried, desperately praying for it not to break. But it did. The shards of the red gem shattered and dissolved through her fingers like dust into the breeze. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Her voice screamed, echoing through the totally destroyed room, crumbling on the edge of collapse.

"Your magic is an illusion." Natsu growled back. "That heart has no power because of your weak will; it couldn't bring itself to actually create what you wanted."

"YOU DARE TO-" She began to hiss as she had done so often before. However, just before she managed to finish, golden lights flickered on around her, splitting her shadow in several directions. Dark eyes winced at the light seeping through the beam, but still followed after its source. Blue curling hair fell down over a navy fur coat and hat with big blue eyes looking up.

"Juvia!" Natsu exclaimed, catching Gray's attention.

"Juvia's okay?" Gray shouted in surprise.

"Yeah," Natsu responded with a relieved grin. "Erza's there too, with everyone else!" He waved a big muscled arm in happiness, calling to the guild mates he wasn't sure he would ever see again. Their smiles resonated even brighter behind the guild. The crowd around them was wandering around in confusion, unsure why they were there or what to do with themselves. After all, they had just woken up from a very long illusion. The magic must have dispelled when Natsu broke the heart jewel.

"Of course they're alright." Lucy's weak voice whispered. "You can't kill a water woman by throwing her in the sea, idiot!"

"Luce!" Natsu turned around, dropping to her side. She gave him a weak knowing smile and that unsurprised stare that meant she had suspicions all the way along. Natsu gave his signature grin, as Lucy kept her consciousness while still trying to keep the spell intact.

"SOPHIA MONTEL!" A megaphone called up, magicians gathering all around them. The government appeared around the bottom of the tower like an entire army. "YOU ARE UNDER ARREST FOR TREASON AGAINST THE STATE AND THE ATTEMPTED PURGE OF MAGIC!" The announcement continued. Dark onyx eyes turned towards the woman staring down at the crowd. Her skin was pale white, her hands empty and her eyes widened in shock. All her hard work, her life's wish, had crumbled around her.

"It's all gone." She, apparently called Sophia, whispered. Her body slowly staggered to a stand, using the half broken column as support. The three mages watched her move, staggering back a step. Debris crumbled over the edge of the sheer drop into the ocean, blowing strong winds through the dark sky of the tower. Her silver eyes looked at the ocean with a glimmer in her eye. A smile tweaked her lips as she stared back at the mages. It wasn't hard for Lucy to piece it together in an instant.

"Don't do it! You'll die!" She exclaimed, thrusting her body forwards. Her legs buckled beneath her, dropping her against the ground. Natsu read her eyes, and was already on his feet in a second. Despite her cry, it was too late.

"I am God. I will be spared!" Sophia cried, throwing herself off the edge. Legs pounded against the floor, launching the dragon slayer over to the edge, but there was nothing to be seen. All Natsu could smell was the strong stench of magic less blood; She was gone.

* * *

**Next Monday; Extra Chapter: Laid to Rest**  
**With revolution over, Lucy finds herself with one last thing to do.**

* * *

**If you liked Revolution try checking out some of my other stories.**

**Don't forget to review, favorite and recommend to others.**

**If you want more Revolution don't forget to follow!**

**-A-ccentric**


End file.
